Cold Scars
by StormLongbottom
Summary: "The war has left a mark so deep in every person's life that they seem to have lost a huge chunk of who they were before." Albus S. Potter sees the pain in other's lives and tries to help. Dark, dramatic, and homosexuality.
1. Albus Severus Potter: Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters within the beautiful mind of JK Rowling. Thank you for being such a wonderful woman! Secondly: this work will not always be in a chronological order. Some events will take place before an event in a chapter before it. Thirdly: pairings are how I see them and are not always the pairings that were released later by JK Rowling herself. All characters come from the seven books. So, do not complain when you find that Neville is not in fact with Hannah or anything therein. Thank you for taking your time to read this. This author does not appreciate negative comments. If you plan to leave one, please leave a positive one as well!

Albus Severus Potter

Complicated

Complicated was the best way to sum up Albus Severus Potter's existence. Before he was even old enough to attend Hogwarts, he used to listen to the adventures his parents, uncle Ron, and aunt Hermione used to have together in wide-eyed awe. The end of his fourth year at Hogwarts only left him yearning to find his father's invisibility cloak he'd heard so much about and hide away from the hustle and bustle of the other students in the school.

On warm days at the beginnings and ends of school years, Albus would often-times trudge down to the green houses to visit Professor Longbottom. His heart broke when he would get into conversations with Neville beyond Herbology. Something drew Albus toward the pained. So much so, that he had even made Moaning Myrtle laugh once. A light smile plastered onto his face as he thought of that.

"Potter," a cold voice sounded from behind him, chilling him even though the day was warm.

"What is it now, Malfoy?" Albus exasperatedly whirled around, gripping his wand in case they weren't friends in that moment. Scorpius was the most complicated character in young Potter's life. From the hushed stories Albus had overheard—thanks to uncle George's extendable ears—late at night when he should have been in bed, Scorpius appealed to his father's senses in classes and as a Slytherin. Meaning, he would boast, brag, and disrupt often, holding himself higher than anyone else around him. Lurking in the shadows, as Albus had first found him crying in year three, Scorpius confessed that he hated feeling the need to walk in his father's shoes and had found himself in Headmistress McGonagall's often because of it. The only person that knew anything real about Scorpius was Albus. He painted. It was his passion. Albus tried to get him to follow that passion, but to no avail. Scorpius was too busy trying to be Draco to be Scorpius. At least, from the stories he had heard of Draco from his father.

Scorpius shifted his weight back and forth, rocking himself side to side, causing Albus to tap his foot with impatience. It was always hesitation when it came to Scorpius. Albus often got annoyed with waiting for what he had to say. Not that Albus didn't care about those around him, he did, often overly much. Rather, he didn't have years to wait around for Scorpius to realize what was right in front of him the whole time. "It's just..." Scorpius started. "Where are you headed to?"

"Quite frankly, _Scorpius_," he said his name with extra emphases, "it's none of your damned business."

Scorpius flicked his eyebrows. "Now now, is that any way to speak? With such course language?" He took a step closer.

Before replying, Albus took the same length of a step backward. That was how Scorpius had cornered Albus the first time he laid a sloppy kiss on him. As always, Scorpius was hanging out in a dark corridor in the early night, and when he had spotted Albus, he jumped out and started chatting him up, backing him into a classroom. In the clear, Scorpius had put his hands on Albus's waist just as he backed into a table. Those hands were amazingly powerful and pulled Albus close, holding their desire. A small yip came out of Albus as Scorpius tilted his head while slowly moving it toward Albus's face. When their lips touched, Albus nearly cried. Scorpius smelled of onion and had moistened his lips about seven too many times.

"As if you are one to discuss poor language with me. How often must I listen to the words that come out of your neanderthal friends mouths." Albus started to turn away, but thought better of it. He had one more thing to add. "As Professor Longbottom might say, those who throw stones at green houses..." Albus crossed his arms challengingly.

Scorpius stumbled back because Albus had hit him with the one thing that upset him most. Even though they were all in Slytherin together, none of them were actually friends. They just were forced together. It was something that pained Scorpius because he knew he was better than all of them. And that left him alone. Why did Albus allow himself to know so much about Scorpius?

"You love him, don't you, _Potter_?" A gallon of spit fell out with Albus's last name.

A bemused smile played at Albus's face. "In your dreams. Oh, oops. That would be me and you." Albus was tired of the game, so he decided to change the rules up. He stepped close to Scorpius and pushed a finger under his chin and lightly drew a line across it. Scorpius's head followed, their faces became so close that they could feel each other's breaths. With one small step closer, Scorpius brushed his lips against Albus's lips. To Albus, Scorpius's lips were a lot softer then he expected. Not everything was a course as he thought a Malfoy would be. It was something he hadn't noticed that first time. But he hadn't wanted it the first time.

Before Albus could defend himself, Scorpius grabbed both of his slightly large ears and pulled him in closer, ravaging his lips and pushing his rancid tongue nearly down his throat. Albus lifted his hands and pushed on the slightly shorter blonde boy's chest to break him away from him.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking? I'm no animagus." Albus could feel the putridness on his face like the foul breath that had come from Scorpius.

Scorpius pulled his wand, but Albus beat him to it. "Expelliamos!" And Scorpius's wand flew out of his hand into the weeds nearby.

"You're a tease, Albus." Scorpius's voice was rough and quivering.

"No, Malfoy. You just don't know what you are doing. You pine for me for four years and now you decide to make a move and you attack me?" Albus waved his hand, brushing the other boy off. "Forget it." He turned and headed toward the greenhouses.

Scorpius rushed after him. "I'm sorry! Forgive me." He pulled at Albus's robes.

Albus stopped and his shoulders dropped. He couldn't bring himself to be mean to anyone. Although he didn't think he had any feelings for Scorpius, the fact that he'd come out of his shell made Albus feel like he needed to be there or something.

"Meet me in Diagon Ally three days after term ends. We'll see what we can do from there." Albus pulled his robes from the other boy and headed toward the green houses for the final time.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy: Taunted Love

Scorpius Malfoy

Taunted Love

In the darkest of nights down in the dungeon, Scorpius would cry himself to sleep. Between trying to keep his father happy, his marks up at school, and his hormonal emotions in balance, Scorpius was as mixed up as his paints became after a long three hour paint session, leaving a deep gray on the palate. His heart beat unrhythmically any time Albus Severus Potter came to his mind. The emerald green of his eyes tore his soul open, even when he was just picturing the boy. How had he let himself get to this point? Loving a Potter was bad enough. Maybe he could get by if it would have been the sweet little flower, Lily, who did no wrong. But that stupid kid that was named after the man his father was sworn to kill. Scorpius pulled his blankets up closer to his chin. There was no way he could hurt his father like that. An artist should live in pain, he would justify to himself, clinching his eyes tighter to push the tears away.

Still, the invitation to Diagon Ally rummaged around in his mind. Had Potter been so quick to ask Scorpius on a date? He sat bolt upright in his bed. It had just occurred to him that Albus might not have intended to meet him at all. Leave him in Diagon Ally all alone. Tell everyone at Hogwarts to go there and laugh at him. In that moment, he swore he heard the laughter already filling his singular bedchamber, which had been make shifted from a cold dungeon cell—which is what every room in Slytherin was because they were a real full-blood family that didn't need to be in such close quarters as the half-bloods and putrid muggle-borns that needed to snuggle close in a year-based room.

"Stop it. Stop laughing at me!" Scorpius screamed out at his empty room. Everything seemed silent once more.

Tossing the top of the blanket away from himself, Scorpius got out of bed. His boxer briefs hung low on his hips, showing his V line well with his white skin slightly glowing by the one candle he always kept lit. The gray stones under his bare feet were like walking on ice at night. Had he not felt like his paintings were staring at him, he wouldn't have gotten out of bed at all. He covered each one quickly, but the last one was difficult to cover because it was a recent one of Albus that he would have to destroy soon before he left for the summer. He couldn't have that at home.

Thoughts of Albus swept through his mind, once again. His body shivered as the thoughts where he left off came back to him. No. That was all wrong. Albus was a sweet boy. Even in fighting, a Potter—especially Albus—could never be a cold as a Malfoy. Albus's invitation was real. That was what Scorpius was going to hinge himself on.

As he shivered, he slowly pulled his blanket back over him. The black silk sheets under him felt great against his back as he slid down a little in his bed. His blonde hair fell on the pillow as he rested his head on it. When he shut his eyes, a clear image of Albus entered his mind. They were in Diagon Ally, Scorpius realized as he started to see a scene start in his mind.

The day was warm and the sun was bright. Scorpius wasn't in love with the sun baring down on him. As Albus skipped up toward him, he was already looking for a building to duck into. At all costs, he was hoping to not have to go into the Weasley joke store. But like the little reader he was, he motioned for them to go into Flourish and Blotts, a book store that mostly just carried school books, but there was a small fiction section to encourage side reading. Somehow, Scorpius thought that was Albus's mother's fault.

Scorpius reached toward the band of his underwear as he pictured Albus grabbing his hand. Hand in hand, they walked into the book store. They went right up the stairs. Scorpius pushed his underwear down by his thumbs. His back arched as he lifted his butt off the bed to push his boxer briefs down to his knees. Upstairs, Albus took Scorpius to a secluded area where there were some mighty dusty books. They faced one another and Albus lightly kissed Scorpius. His penis was fully erect and he started to rub his fingertip gently over the tip of it.

Albus pulled away and just looked into Scorpius's eyes. "What's wrong?" Scorpius asked. He circled his hand around his penis just under the tip.

"I want you to admit that you love me," Albus said, pushing some of his longer bangs out of his eyes.

"I love you more than you even know, Albus," Scorpius said out loud in his dark dungeon room. He slowly pulled his hand up and back down sliding the skin of his penis along with it.

A small smile built up on Albus's lips. He grabbed onto Scorpius's wrists and pulled him closer to him. They hugged each other and Albus again kissed Scorpius, opening his mouth to allow Scorpius's tongue a snake entrance.

Scorpius's butt squeezed together as he lifted his lower body up and down to hump his hand. His mouth parted a little as he let out a warm breath. His tongue enraptured inside of Albus's mouth. He pulled the taller boy as close to him as he could. Their bodies touched each other. Scorpius grazed his hand from his shoulder down to his nipple and rubbed around and on it before moving his fingertips down his abs and felt up and down all six of them. Albus was grabbing the back of Scorpius's hair, pushing his own tongue into Scorpius's mouth. They were beginning to mess each other's hair up.

Scorpius slid his hand back up his body and put his middle finger in his mouth. His other hand was pushing up and down harder. A small moan escaped him in reality and as Albus kissed him. Their kiss broke and Albus's nose traced a line along Scorpius's jaw until he was at Scorpius's neck. His lips pressed against the skin of his neck. Scorpius's head tilted up against his pillow. He lightly pushed the tip of his finger into the small entrance of his pink virgin hole. His neck was more exposed, so that Albus could kiss more area. His tongue popped out every few kisses and tickled his neck in an amazing way. Albus's hands reached around and groped Scorpius's butt cheeks.

As Scorpius put his whole finger in, his body started to shake. His penis erupted cum all over his torso. His eyes fluttered open, making him break the fantasy he was having about Albus. Damn the timing. He rolled onto his side and let the cum pull down his body, not cleaning a bit of it up because it was a gift that Albus had unwillingly given to him. Besides, the house elves could just wash his sheets in the morning anyway. They knew better than to ask questions. It wasn't like they didn't have to clean up the teens' hormonal messes every day anyway.

A quick decision was made as Scorpius's eyes landed on the covered painting of Albus. He'd send it to him on the last day of school, which was, consequently, Albus's fifteenth birthday.

Scorpius closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep, feeling both more and less alone than he had before.


	3. Draco Malfoy: Ancient Eyes

Draco Malfoy

Ancient Eyes

Sweat dripped down Draco Malfoy's neck as he continued to nurse his Rum and Diet, the bitterness lashing his tongue, leaving a trail down his throat and punching him in the gut as it burned in his stomach. He brushed a lock of hair out of his face that kept getting blown back into it from the fan hanging out of the window. The shanty house creaked as the door opened from the living room. Draco wanted to curse his bad luck at how shitty his life was since the death of his father's king. The Malfoy fortune was as deceased as Lucius himself from paying for buildings to be rebuilt from the damage the Death Eaters had left behind. That was all that kept them from going to Azkaban. Draco shook at the thought of that place, even with the warm.

Taking another drink, scuffled sounds of footsteps played at Draco's ears. Not just one set. But two. He knew that Scorpius had taken a trip into Diagon Ally, but the boy had never said anything about bringing a friend home. If it weren't for the fact that Scorpius never made friends, Draco would have scolded him for not announcing bringing someone over. That day had not been the day for an unexpected guest. Pansy had been locked away for the attempted murder of Draco after they had a small scuffle about the bills. She had been less than accepting of Draco trying to keep his father alive with the drug abuse of the dark arts that were now the black market of the wizarding world. Lucius had died trying to bring back the shambles of the dead body of his dark lord, in the deep fear he would return and punish the Malfoy's to an even greater extent.

Draco pulled his long, unkempt, blonde hair, which had grown back thanks to a dark herb his father had found, over the scar on his face that Pansy had left with her knife as the footsteps drew closer. He downed his drink. The ice clinked against the bottom of the glass as he put it down on the table and patiently waited on his son to enter the room.

An apprehensive head poked in the kitchen. "Dad?" Scorpius's voice was even more meek than normal. It stabbed at Draco's heart that Scorpius felt like he needed to bow down to him as he had done with his own father. One day, he told himself, he would tell Scorpius that he was a much better boy than he was. Maybe he'd even tell him the deepest truth. He was proud of his son.

Draco's gray eyes darted up toward his son. He willed his lips to curl into a smile, but the just twitched slightly.

"I-I brought a f-friend over." Scorpius had stepped into the room fully, leaving the unknown friend behind him.

Draco resented that his son was stuttering. He pushed his chair back and stood, ready to fix himself a fourth (was it?) drink of the day. "Obviously, son. Who is it?"

A small, black-headed boy with a Flourish and Blotts bag dangling from his fingers walked into the room as well. The glass slipped from Draco's hand and fell to the floor, smashing into millions of little shards of glasses. Draco was too flabbergasted to curse. Those green eyes peered into him like that of the man who created this hell of a life for him. Harry Potter.

"Father!" Scorpius dramatically rushed to his father's aid, helping him clean up. He pulled the broom out of the closet and started sweeping, glancing at a bouncing Potter, clearly. "Bathroom's the second door on the left."

"Right!" Draco corrected his son, a little more loudly than he intended to.

The boy disappeared from the room as if he had used Floo Powder, leaving Draco only moments to scold his son. "How dare you bring a Potter into this house!" His voice was frantic but quiet and stern. "They took everything from us. Even your mother."

"I'm sorry." Scorpius continued to scoop the glass into the dust pan, not even looking at his father when he said it.

Draco grabbed his son by his shoulders and shook him. "Sorry? Sorry!" The second was loud enough that he was sure that the Potter boy probably heard it.

"He's my old friend, dad!" Scorpius's eyes glazed over.

Oh no he was not going to cry on Draco's watch. Malfoys were too proud and too strong to cry in front of others. "Fine," Draco hissed. "But if Harry Potter waltzes in here looking for him, you—" Draco stammered, searching for the words to say. "It won't be pretty, whatever I decide to do with you."

The kitchen went silent when a strange rhythmic clomping came from the hall way. Was Albus skipping? In fact, he was, which became painfully obvious to Draco as the almost Harry Potter clone skipped into the room. A tingle of vexation pulsated in the vanes of Draco's head at the audacity of a non-Malfoy attempting to be happy in his own house, completely overlooking that Albus might just be attempting not to eavesdrop.

As Scorpius scooped up the last remains of glass shards, Draco found himself reaching into his cupboard for a second glass and his fifth (was it?) drink of the night. Putting ice in the glass, Draco had minor thoughts about glass. _Glasses?_ Draco took a swift glance over his shoulder. Albus didn't wear ridiculous round glasses like his father. He didn't wear glasses at all. Draco smirked, bringing his youth back to him, and made a mental note to teach Scorpius the smirk.

"Albus Severus, is it?" Draco asked as he mixed the two liquids together.

"Yes," Albus replied hesitantly, moving toward a chair. "I'm sorry it's an unfortunate name."

Turning about face, Draco scanned the room to see Scorpius laying his head on his hands placed on top of the broom handle, goggling dreamy-eyed at the young Albus. His feet got him to his seat before he fell over. _Please, Merlin, don't let my son think for one moment a Potter and a Malfoy can become one soul, _Draco thought quietly, trying hard to push away the memories of pushing Potter to his limit to keep himself from doing something stupid. That Potter boy had been peering at Draco from the moment he walked back into the kitchen, seemingly searching into his soul. _Good luck, sonny. I probably don't have a soul._ Which would make it quite impossible for Draco to even share a soul. He closed his eyes slowly, ignoring the small pounding sensations in his head.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Albus meekly piped up.

Draco's eyes snapped back open. His eyebrow instinctively raised in curiosity. "Yes, Potter?"

Albus, too, had been sweating, but visibly shook when Draco dropped the word Potter. His lips twitched in amusement. He folded his arms delicately over his still thin chest. Everything about this boy was exactly what Draco had wished Harry Potter would have experienced from him. One person in this world knew that Draco had an authority and still saw the innocent child from within. Albus. Or, perhaps, Draco had had one to many drinks.

"Are you alright?"

A lump caught in Draco's throat. He wanted to scream out that he wasn't alright. He wanted to hold his son and tell him that he loved him more than anything in the world. He wanted to say that he wanted to divorce Pansy. He even wanted to admit that Pansy was never his first choice. Hardly was she even his hundredth choice.

Draco quietly got up from the table, dumping his drink down the drain and carefully placing the glass in the sink. Taking one last glance at Albus, Draco left the room and headed out the front door. The sun was setting. Draco figured he could at least take a few moments to enjoy something. The setting of the sun was always something he had enjoyed. The deep vibrant colors of reds and oranges kept him feeling alive.

As he sat down in the grass and let one single tear drop down his scarred face, he contemplated how different his life could have been if he would have actually meant to be Harry's friend. Had the four houses not mattered. Had he have been in the house he wanted to be in, instead of the house he felt pressured from his dad to be in. How different his life would have been had he been able to tell his number one choice the three simple-hard words I love you. The love wouldn't have been returned, but his life could have been better.

Scorpius's laughter erupted from the open window, leaving a real smile on Draco's face. Albus might set everything right.

When the stars started popping out, Draco went inside, ignoring the two boys chattering, as well as an implore for Draco to talk with them by Albus. Draco saddened for Dumbledore, whom, in a weak moment, he realized he cared about deeply.

No. Draco marched on toward his bedroom. Closing the door, but not his ears to the sounds of the boys talking. He had little clue what they were discussing; however, the two voices were a symphony wafting through the house directed in the living room.

Slowly, Draco removed his shirt and pants, folding them and placing them on the back of a chair that sat at an empty desk that Draco would likely sell soon. He sat down on his bed in his briefs and rubbed his eyes with his hands. His elbows were on his knees. Stress rolled from his head into his hands and fell to the floor.

Draco sleepily closed his eyes. Sleep had not come to him over the past few nights before Albus had entered his life. That night would be a good night for sleep.

Draco drifted off, feeling somewhat better about himself.

Shivers stirred Draco as the cold midnight air drifted into his room. "I'm only sixteen. I'm only sixteen," Draco was murmuring as he woke up.

"You fucker! How dare you ask a sixteen-year-old to kill a great man!" Draco yelled out to no one. He wasn't sure if he was yelling at his dad or the dark lord, who had always left a burnt taste in his mouth. Each night he was still haunted by the white, noseless man. His light build of abs pulled in tightly with each swift breath he took.

He pressed his head back down into his pillow and rolled onto his side. His eyes remained wide open, but his body slowly shut down. Sounds of small creeks made agnized Draco. But his house often made strange noises. It wasn't until his bed shifted and a small arm wrapped around his torso that Draco even realized what the creeks had been. Certainly it was inappropriate to lie there as Albus held onto him. A fifteen-year-old boy had no room to be in a bed with someone twice his age. Yet Draco clinched his eyes shut.

"It will be okay, Mr. Malfoy," Albus whispered in his ear. His hand rubbed up and down Draco's abs, tickling him slightly, but he kept it together. He turned his body so that he was on his back. He couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of the young Potter, so he stared at the ceiling. Many things rushed through his mind, but none would come to his tongue.

When, at last, something did come to him, it was a pitiful question. "Is Scorpius asleep?" It was a logical question. If Scorpius caught Draco allowing Albus to hold onto his lower torso like that, there would be a huge issue to clean up.

"Quite soundly, sir," Albus answered energetically.

"Call me Draco." His heart swelled with joy from saying that. How crazy must he be to allow himself happiness in the arms of a boy. He forgot to add the Potter part on.

"Promise not to get mad?" Albus lifted his head up to where Draco could see his face. In the moonlight, he didn't so much look like Harry at all. He had freckles like Ginny. His face was more long like a Weasley instead of round like Harry's face.

Draco nodded a long, slow nod.

"I gave him a strong sleep potion that my aunt taught me how to make for when James has his nightmares." His moved up Draco's body quick and brushed his long hair out of his face, down onto the pillow. He kept running his fingers through it. "He'll be out until about ten in the morning."

"That wouldn't be your Aunt Hermione, would it?" The boy holding him had an entire family of people who hated him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell to boy to get back into the living room or Scorpius's room.

"Yessir. I mean, Draco." The words gave Draco a sense of relief. A potion made by Hermione would not hurt his son.

Albus's fingers continued to comb through Draco's hair. No one had ever done that before. It felt amazing. Draco felt...loved. He pulled his body up and sat up in the bed. This was not acceptable.

"You can't tell anyone in your family about this, Albus." He felt relieved to see that Albus was in a black t-shirt and green shorts.

"I promise." Albus had a small sad look on his face.

Draco put his hand under Albus's chin and lifted his head up a bit. "Why so glum, my boy?" Draco was beginning to feel real, like he had been living in a snow globe and it was suddenly shattered by Albus Potter.

"The war has left a mark so deep in every person's life that they seem to have lost a huge chunk of who they were before. A big deal of happiness has been drained from every one of them that they laugh hallow laughs. Most lost the most important person in the world to them. Others, I don't know, but no one seems completely right to me." Albus bit his lip.

"You're right." Draco dropped his hand onto Albus's shoulder. "You're a smart boy, Albus."

He blushed against the moonlight. It was a beautiful mix of red and silver. "Thank you." His eyes rested on Draco's arm because his hand was still under his chin. "What's this?" Albus reached out and brushed his fingers over a few cut scars on his right forearm.

Draco heaved a huge sigh. He pulled his hand away. "Have you heard of a dark mark?"

Albus nodded with no judgement.

"Well, as soon as the war ended, I ran from Hogwarts to my house and tried to scrape the dark mark from my skin. It was stupid because it faded after a couple years anyway. A true sign that he is dead this time. Now I have two scars to remind me of the people who have made my life miserable." He had said too much. That was a terrible thing to tell a fifteen-year-old. Shame washed over him like the cool of the night.

"I see no scars." Albus sounded very sincere.

Draco knew he shouldn't do it, but that didn't stop him. He titled his head to the side and kissed the boy in front of him. That boy's eyes fluttered closed as his lips pushed out a little. Their lips touched very lightly, then Draco pulled back. "Will you give me that recipe for that sleeping potion sometime?"

Albus had a small smile on his beautiful face. He gave a quick nod.

Draco grabbed Albus's arm and lead him back down into the bed. He rolled on his side, facing away from Albus, pulling Albus's arm over him where it had been before. "Be awake before Scorpius or there will be major hell to pay. Okay?"

"I will, Draco." The name rolled from his tongue to Draco's ear, singing of pure pleasure.

Draco drifted back to sleep with the boy holding him tightly.


	4. George Weasley: Lost Soul Mates

George Weasley

Lost Soul Mates

The open field was beautiful. Tall grass blew in the breeze as George took each crunchy step. Never had he allowed himself to notice the beauty of things until he had lost the most beautiful thing to him. With some rage and burning in his eyes, George briefly pondered what he always did in this field. Losing Fred was like losing a huge part of George's soul. Had that been how it felt to Tom Riddle when he started separating his soul and putting them in the horcruxes? (Ron had filled him in on that aspect long ago.)

George passed by the first grave of the War Cemetery. A large red rose lied across the base of the smallest headstone in the field, for a small person with a big heart. Much larger than any rose should possibly be. George had a lingering hint of who placed these roses across Colin Creevey's grave stone. How could someone kill a boy so young? George shook his head and continued on toward his path.

The warm air smothered George more and more as he took each step closer and closer toward Fred's grave. The tears were stingingly painful filling up within George's eyes. As soon as the stone was in sight, George fell to his knees and burst out into tears. Even though twenty-some years had passed by, George still felt the burn in his heart whenever he visited his brother. He'd give his other ear to have his matching set returned to him.

George gave up walking and crawled toward Fred's gave. He placed some Puking Pastels on the ground by the headstone. It was a tradition that had started out when George first visited Fred's grave. He had been mad with grief, giggling the whole time he cried out to his twin. He had lost himself and found himself again as the gray hairs started.

His moans of woe were becoming very audible as he rested his arms over his brother's headstone. He rested his weary soul over it, hardly noticing the footsteps behind him.

"George?" a familiar voice questioned somewhere behind him.

"Down there is where I should be." George freed an arm from top of the stone and patted the ground with his hand. "Fred should be here. He was the better of us. He...cared more." His body sunk off the stone, and he flipped over and sat there, seeing Albus squatting down.

"He's still with you," Albus said quietly, despite the huge field of solitude around them. He cautiously placed his hand over George's heart.

George grabbed his nephew's hand and held onto it then pulled him down next to him. They were sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, looking over the blowing grass toward the hint of a mountain way off in the distance.

There was a faint smile playing at George's lips. He looked daringly at young Potter. "You know—don't you dare tell your mother or uncles that I said this—but Fred was the best of our generation of Weasleys." George let go of Albus's hand and wiped both of his hands on his pants and pulled his legs up into his chest. A few bones cracked. "Besides the war or when we were creating for the shop, Fred was never mean to anyone. Sure, he loved a good joke more than the next guy. But never did he do anything intentionally cruel to anyone. Not even that horrible Malfoy kid." The tiny flinch that Albus made at that didn't go unnoticed by George. He narrowed his eyes and continued on. "Speaking of jokes, Fred even loved those stupid muggle ding-dong jokes that the muggle-borns and half-bloods would tell."

Albus burst out laughing at that. George searched him for a clue of why he was laughing while he was pouring out his heart.

"What?" George demanded.

"Unless you are talking about some nudey jokes, I think you mean knock knock."

George became pensive. "Yes, that was the name of them."

The two guys grew quiet again. Trickles of sweat were starting to fall down the back of George's neck. The sun was beating down on his skin, most likely burning him. Being near Fred made George feel calm. Next to him, Albus was completely still. Ever since Albus was born, he had an allure about him that made him appear to always be calm. Around the edges, George could see that he was a little less than clam inside. For one, his hair was more ruffled than normal, besides the cow licks he'd received from his father or even the wind. He even had a slight frown.

"Why'd you come here?" George asked.

Albus seemed to contemplate that question. His hand twitched nervously. "I was hoping Nev—er—Professor Longbottom would be here." The words formed slowly as if each one hung off of Albus's lips.

"Why would Neville be here?" George rubbed his arms that were starting to burn.

Instead of answering with words, Albus nodded toward Colin's grave. Yeah, George had suspected the same thing. Something he always wondered and noticed about Albus was that he was different from all of his other siblings and cousins, being that when he spoke, he spoke deliberately. He wasn't one for idle chit-chat. George started to feel a little bad for leaving Luna at home with their four children alone.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" George knew he wasn't even a close second place to anyone else. Since Fred died, he wasn't too much good at anything more than running the shop and loving Luna to the best of his ability. Had she not been there for him to make him feel sane again, George knew he would have ended up in Azkaban.

Albus clinched his jaw, a sign that he was unsure of if he could trust George or not.

George patted Albus's leg. "It's okay if you can't, buddy. But I'll try hard to make things right for you." He leaned in closely to Albus. "Don't tell the others this, but you're my favorite nephew."

Albus giggled at that. One goal accomplished for George.

Before he started, Albus licked his lips. A monologue was drawing from him. George could feel it. "It's complicated. From the way Aunt Hermione talks, it might be something like when you started dating Aunt Luna. I'm sure people didn't understand it or see what you saw in her." George sort of nodded. "Well, maybe I'm like her in a way. There's this...person...that I like—care for. But no one will understand and everyone will hate me for it. I'm needed by said person." Albus huffed in frustration. For once, his words seemed confused and unplanned.

"May I ask who?"

"You won't like it, Uncle George." Albus plucked a piece of grass out of the ground and pulled parts of it off.

"I really don't think that's the point right now."

"Don't tell my parents, please." Even his eyes were pleading for George's trust.

"Wouldn't dream of it." George flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Malfoy," Albus said in a hushed whisper. George almost missed the single word altogether. The look on his face made George feel like he was being given a gift that was never supposed to be given to him. He'd do his best with it.

However, George's smile slowly dropped when he recognized the name. Of all the names in the world that Albus could drop, even of all the Death Eater children, it had to be that one. George's throat clinched. The heat was closing his air passage once again. He needed to be able to not judge the boy that had come to him in a desperate time of need.

"Scorpius seems like an okay enough kid. He never stole anything from the shop like other Slytherins oftentimes try to do." George bit at his lip, searching for anything more helpful to say.

Albus was shaking his head. "You've got it all wrong."

By this point, George was flat out confused. Having known Neville for so long, even after he came out, shortly after the war, George was comfortable with his nephew being gay. But how had he gotten it wrong? "What exactly do you mean?"

"By Malfoy, I mean, _Draco_ Malfoy."

George hopped up from the ground and pulled Albus with him. This wasn't a conversation that he should be having with him. The only way he could have it would be to be supportive of the little guy. And he just wasn't sure that he could.

"I'll take you by Neville's then apperate home. Luna needs me." George stopped Albus and put his hands on the short boy's shoulders. "Be very careful with that pra—bloke. And remember that he is a married _man_."

Albus looked ashamed, which made George feel like crap.

"Neville will help you." George nodded more to himself than to Albus. "Right?"

"He knows the subject better than I." Albus affirmed.

George pondered that for the second that it took them to apperate to Neville's front door. "How does he know this subject so well?" George asked in a hushed tone.

"I think he's in love with Denise Creevey's son, who is a stunning resemblance to Colin. At least from the pictures mom has of her old school friends." Albus answered back just as quietly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more. And I'll keep my promise." George waited with Albus until Neville answered the door.


	5. Justin FinchFletchley: Transaction

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Transaction

The war had been very hard on Justin. He spent many nights in his last year at Hogwarts agonizing over if he should give in and join the Death Eaters. Never had they forced any student to join. Their main goal was to watch over them and make sure they didn't learn anything to use against them. He'd been proud of himself to take a stand against the Death Eaters in the end. It was all in the moto of Hufflepuff, staying loyal to friends, that kept him on the good side.

Shortly after the war was won by many-a-good-wizard, Justin had had a bit of a total break down. No. Melt down. He had spent a couple years at Saint Mungo's hospital. By choice, he stayed in the mental ward. In that, he met Neville Longbottom's parents. They were hardly able to do anything on their own, much like babies. But damn if Neville wasn't there at least once every single week. That alone had inspired Justin to go back out into the world.

When he let himself back out, he was very flinchy and didn't quite want to get himself put into a place where he would feel trapped or get overly-excited. So, when Flourish and Blotts had a job opening, he was a shoe in for the position. His nerves overtook him when the old Death Eaters came in with their children, but he learned to check them out quickly and move on with his day.

So, to say he felt a little unease when Scorpius and Albus walked through the door about three days after school ended would be an understatement. First of all, there felt like something was wrong with a Potter even hanging around a Malfoy. Secondly, it had only been three days since school let out. Usually it wasn't until a week before school that Hogwarts's students came into the book store at all. He kept an eye on them as he shuffled a few books around.

Albus made a bee-line for the Herbology section. It didn't shock Justin that Albus would have interest in that subject. Neville was avuncular to Albus. What was somewhat of interest to Justin was that Scorpius was following Albus around like a lost puppy dog.

A book was pulled from the shelves. Together they crossed the room toward the charms section, appearing to be equals, which they should be. They were the same age.

Justin had to ring up a customer, so he had to take his eyes off the boys for a moment. The elderly wizarding woman had green hairs sticking out in every direction. The book she had promised to help reverse any potion that may have created an ill-effect. And by the looks of her hair, she had had problems with a potion. Despite it all, she had a sweet smile on her face. They didn't much speak, other then the normal stuff that is said in a sales transaction.

When he looked toward the charms section, the boys were gone. They were over in the beverage area, having something cool to drink.

Justin waved down his boss and asked for his break, which was agreed to promptly. He took his lunch box over to the same area and sat close, but not too closely, to the two boys. If Scorpius was treating Albus poorly, then he'd report to Harry as soon as he could. _Maybe through an Iris Message_. He chuckled to himself for being such a geek over that muggle, Rick Riordan's series that he had acquired recently. Muggles did have such interesting ideas about the worlds that weren't their own. If only he knew about the real gods.

"Albus?" Scorpius asked softly.

Justin looked up from his sandwich to see Albus flipping through one of the two books at the table. He quickly looked down as Albus gave his attention to Scorpius.

"I-I know I didn't want to go to the joke store, but I kinda thought you'd...wanna talk to me or something. Not read through some books."

"Scorpius, until you can say what you need to say to me, I find your dabbling words a bit droll."

A page flipped.

That was definitely Hermione's influence. It seemed a bit harsh for Albus.

The two boys fell silent for some time. Justin was starting to feel like he might be wasting his break. He realized that Albus would be able to take care of himself.

"Come over to my house tonight. I promise you'll see the real me." It was a fleeting attempt for Scorpius to get the boy.

Justin was realizing that Scorpius had a very pitiful crush on Albus. It was cute but disturbing. While eating his potato chips, Justin was caught between rooting for Scorpius to get his desire and wanting to yell out at Albus to not go to the Malfoy Mansion.

"I don't think your dad would like that. Besides, how do I know the real you isn't going to be the creep?" Albus sounded the way Justin felt. Conflicted.

"You know the real me. I sent it to you in the painting you got for your birthday."

"Despite the unsigned card, I figured that only you could paint that so realistically." Albus hesitated. "Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

Justin got up from his table, sensing they would be leaving soon. He quickly got behind his counter. Shortly after, the boys walked up, still seeming to be discussing if Albus should be going over to the house or not.

"Sir?" Scorpius said to Justin as Albus put the books up on the counter.

"Yes?" Justin asked.

"Today has been nothing like I thought it would be. It was still amazing. If you were friends with someone that was having an amazing day, would you want them to have an even more amazing day by hanging out with them for the rest of the day. And say, the night?" His last words were a bit sarcastic, but Justin understood his point all the same.

Justin picked up the first book. The charms book. He frowned. "This book is meant for seventh years, Albus." For the most part, Justin remembered all of the children's names of people he went to school with, especially within his year.

"I know, sir."

"Aren't you about to be a fifth year?"

"Yessir."

Justin scratched his forehead. "I don't know if I should rightfully be selling you this."

"Mum says I have a knack for charms."

"Well, then." Justin gave Scorpius his attention back. "I'd say a smart friend would look into his heart and know what would be best. If it would make both your days more amazing, then he should go for it. But if he felt treachery, then he should not go at all. Longbottom's latest." Justin picked up the second book. "Brownie points, Albus?"

"No." Albus pouted for a second as he crossed his arms. "I just love Neville's writing. He is so passionate about the plants and it really comes through in the writing. I think he could quit Hogwarts and live off of writing and discovering fabulous plants around the world."

Justin felt awkward that Albus called Neville by his first name, but remembered how close his family was with Neville, so he let that roll off of him. Besides, what he said after that was chillingly how Justin felt about Neville's writing. It felt like each plant was growing inside of him as he read about them. He went into great depth about how a plant was born, lived, and died, along with every property of that plant. And it was not drab, but kept a fascinating pace alive with each page turn.

Justin rang up both books and put them into a bag.

"Put it on my dad's tab," Albus said.

"Are you sure Mr. Potter will be okay with that?" Justin began to feel nervous. He could see some disappointment in Scorpius's eyes. He had been hoping for something more.

"If he isn't, I'm sure Aunt Hermione will straighten it out. You won't be in trouble at all, Justin." Albus at last called him by his first name instead of sir. Sir made him feel a bit less human and more like...what was it?...an android, as _Blade Runner_ introduced to Justin.

He put it on the tab. An owl took it away instantly.

"Tell George I say hi when you visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes next." Justin gave Scorpius a knowing look. And the two boys took off.


	6. Neville Longbottom: Plants and Ghosts

Neville Longbottom

Plants and Ghosts Can't Hold You

All day Neville had been frantically moving plants around for the changing weather. The heat could blaze the plants easily. He felt absolutely exhausted when he got home. He flopped down in his leather chair that his Gran had loved so dearly before her departure and listened to a waltz on the radio. Life shifted between being a dream and a nightmare for Neville. There had only been one thing in the world that Neville had loved more than all things Herbology. The young, hyperactive Colin Creevey. That wavy blonde hair swished ever so much as he walked. Often-times Neville wished he would have been a truer Gryffindor and have pulled the silly boy by the neck-strap of his camera and just kissed him square on the lips. That dream had passed, though. Neville had done his part in the war. But apparently not enough. He leaned forward in his chair and sunk his head down into his hands. "If only I had known you'd wandered back into the castle, you brave fool."

Age hadn't hit Neville like many of the people dearest to him. His face remained wrinkle-free due to the right herbs, despite what the sun might have wished on him. Nor had his hair grayed one bit. He slicked it back with a nifty herb that he had produced as a gel to the muggle world. These things didn't matter much to Neville. Money or looks had never appealed to him. Sure, he had a more comfortable life-style than he had ever expected from the early near-squib-moments of his youth. What did it matter with no one to share it with, though.

Neville was willing himself not to let his tears rise into his eyes as a light knock sounded at his door. He rubbed his face, leaving a trail of dirt behind from his ground-gloved hands. Unexpected visitors made him very nervous, so he paced back and forth a few times before he even went to look into the peep hole. What an ingenious muggle idea. To know who was there before opening or even having to ask.

Neville nervously opened the door. When he saw Albus and George standing there, his tears were forgot and he brought up a happy smile. "George, great to see you. And my favorite student." Neville winked playfully at Albus. He opened the door widely to allow them to come in.

George waved his hand. "No. I can't stay." Then he turned away and was gone in a flash.

Neville put his hand on Albus's back and lead him in. Closing the door behind him, Neville followed Albus into his kitchen. In the kitchen, Albus hoped up onto the bar stool. Neville got behind the counter. He put his palms down on top of it and pushed is weight down. "What can I do for you, Albus?"

Albus traced his finger along a line on the counter. Neville got the hint and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out the big bowl of chocolate pudding he had made that morning before going to the greenhouses. Getting out two bowls, he dished the pudding for each of them. He got two spoons out and inserted them into the bowls. Then, he handed Albus his bowl.

Neville put the rest of the pudding away and returned in front of Albus, spooning out a bit of pudding for a bite. Albus was running his spoon in the pudding, making designs. It unnerved Neville a bit to see such a fine boy seem so down and out. He rolled the spoon over in his mouth and pulled it out downward toward the bowl. His eyes didn't leave Albus in his wait.

"I don't wanna talk about school..." Albus started.

"Okay," Neville replied, putting down his spoon.

Albus licked his lips. "Can I ask you something personal?" He scooped up some pudding but held it in mid air.

Neville gulped. Personal questions made him a bit nervous. It wasn't usual for people to want to go deep inside of him to actually know who he was. To the world, he was the plant guy. To his students, he was just their teacher. But for Albus, he always wanted to know more, go deeper. If he went much deeper, Neville's last secret would be revealed. He half-reluctantly nodded.

Albus quickly scooped up a whole bunch of pudding. Some squished through his teeth as he'd put in another bite. His bowl was empty in a matter of moments. Just before he asked, his eyes met Neville very seriously. "You have feelings for Colin Creevey, don't you?"

Neville dropped his spoon. It clanked off the bowl and fell to the floor. His eyes burned with rage. "That's not funny." He tried to keep an even tone.

"Oh Merlin! I meant, Dennis's son, Colin."

Neville motioned for them to go into the living room. When they got there, he sank into the leather chair. His fingers shook a little as he placed them down on the armrests. Albus sat on the couch, keeping a perfect posture close to the edge. Neville quickly pulled his arms back off the rests and began picking at his fingernails. He was at the edge of his final secret.

"Not that I don't trust you, but why are you asking me this?" Neville's mouth was completely dry.

Albus's face turn a light shade of red. "I'm curious about someone around your age. And if you could tell me about...your feelings, maybe I can figure out mine."

Trembles vibrated Neville inside and out. He had no desires for Albus to witness the small shakes he got whenever his emotions for Colin stirred. It was a complexity to Neville. The first person his heart ever went to was a boy a year younger than himself. And in this time when he was much older, a picture of his youth brought his heart to life again. The son of Dennis, Colin Creevey, wound Neville's heart back up, much like winding up a toy.

Neville cleared his throat before he started speaking. What he wouldn't do to have a drink. "This is a matter I shouldn't be discussing with you. First of all, I don't think your parents would approve—"

"Mum loves you. She has warned us often not to judge based off of sexuality."

Neville grabbed his wand from the table. "_Accio_ glass of water." A glass of water floated toward Neville. He reached out and took it from the air and sipped it. Placing it on the table, he went on. "Secondly, if I decide to tell you what you are asking, then I have to urgently note the importance of secrecy. Especially when it comes to those at Hogwarts."

"I'd swear it on magic if I were able to use it."

Albus's eyes gleamed of such an earnest nature that Neville knew he would not tell. So, Neville began his story. He told Albus of how he had spent so many years yearning over Colin, yet never being brave enough to tell him. He told him of the regrets he had that he didn't know that Colin had entered into Hogwarts. If only he could have protected him. With much trouble, Neville told Albus how he was slowly falling into a trap of deep love for the young Colin Creevey. He told the boy about how much it all hurt his heart because he knew he could not act on his feelings for Colin. And when he finished, Albus cried.

"Don't cry for me, Albus Severus." Neville stood and went over to the couch and sat next to the boy, putting his arm around him and pulling him into his chest. "The truth is, I'm content with my studies of plants." He lied. He had no other option.

"Your face is painted with pain. If only that pain could be eased. I know it has to be hard. Plants can't hold you at night. Plants can't whisper sweet love in your ear. I can't pretend to imagine your loneliness. I'm sorry."

Neville pulled back and looked at the boy in front of him. "It's like you've taken my soul from my body on a piece of parchment and read it to me. Who is it that you are curious about, Albus?"

"Don't ask me to answer because you won't like it." Albus urged with warning in his voice.

"Please tell me. I grow too old to be prone to anger."

Albus shook his head no.

"So, I can tell you my deep secrets, but you get to hide them?" Neville couldn't help his sudden curiosity. So, he kept pushing the boy.

"Draco..." the word lulled off of Albus's tongue.

Neville blinked, unsure if he heard the word come out of Albus's mouth correctly. His eyes narrowed. "Malfoy?"

Albus nodded shyly.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Neville hopped up from the couch and grabbed his Floo Powder. "Here." He placed it in his hand and stood him near the fire place. "I believe you know how it works."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Albus mumbled.

"Not now." Neville's eyes were dark and brimmed with tears. How could he have interest in Draco Malfoy?

Albus took the Floo Powder and approached the fire place. He threw it down, spoke the name of his house, and was gone.

Neville went back over to his chair, clutching his chest above his heart. Albus had given him a little too much excitement in the visit. For a brief moment, he thought of writing to Harry to warn him of the dangers his son was in. However, that felt like it would breach the confidentiality that he'd set up before he told Albus his story. He rubbed his temples, caught in a very difficult dilemma. He rose and went to bed early, without dinner.


	7. Seamus Finnigan: Dry Inside

Seamus Finnigan

Dry Inside

Seamus pushed his new glasses up the bridge of his nose. It was hard adjusting to wearing glasses, making him wonder how Harry had lived his whole life with them. He smiled as he walked up to the door of the house he was visiting that day.

The war had been very hard on many of the witches and wizards around Seamus. He had felt so empowered by their victory over the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, that he ended up going to a muggle college and becoming a psychiatrist. It had brought him to places that he had never expected. While he still found himself close to Dean, he had discovered that one person he had not enjoyed so much in school was actually a decent person.

Seamus knocked on the door. Inside, there was a crash from the kitchen. His shoulders slumped down. Was he drunk again? When the door opened, Draco Malfoy was squinting out at the light of day, hiding the left side of his face. He opened the door wider, inviting Seamus in.

"How are you today, Draco?" Seamus asked as they walked into the kitchen. That was where both men felt comfortable enough to talk to each other.

Draco picked up the chair he had overturned when he had went to get the door. He gestured for Seamus to sit down, which was accepted. Turning toward the counter, he reached up and pulled out two glasses and filled them with water. As he was turned away, Seamus picked up a piece of parchment that was on the table. It listed some ingredients that seemed odd. Under the ingredients was a couple of lines on how to make the potion. It didn't seem complex to make, but it was strange. The writing was what perplexed Seamus the most. It was beautifully scribed, but Seamus knew it wasn't any Malfoy's writing.

As Draco turned back around, seeming careful not to drop the glasses, Seamus asked him what he was holding.

"Oh, um." Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "It's a sleeping potion." He placed the glasses down on the table, one in front of each of them.

Seamus took the top of it with both hands as if to tear it and said, "I don't think this is a good thing for you to be using, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened, and he reached for the parchment. "Please don't do that!" His normally hallow voice had so much authority to it that Seamus knew there was something more attached to this piece of parchment than the potion written on it.

Seamus placed it back on the table. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Draco reached over and put his hand on it, then dragged it across the table. "No. Thank you." His eyes become somewhat menacing.

Seamus cleared his throat, then he took a drink. He studied Draco clinching onto the parchment so tightly. "You never told me how you were doing today."

Draco pulled back his hair to show the scar that Pansy had left behind. "She really did have to give me something that would never make me forget her." Draco's cold eyes became sad once again. Seamus knew about his failing marriage with Pansy for some time. The fear of being alone was what kept the two together until Pansy had completely flipped her lid.

"I'm sorry she had to leave a physical scar to match the internal scars she left you." Seamus truly meant that. After being a Death Eater, Draco had had a hard time bring himself back into the real world. Even as he did so, he kept putting himself into these bad boxes that made his life difficult. Seamus knew he only did so because he felt he didn't deserve happiness. "Have you been drinking today?"

Draco fumbled with the glass in front of him. "No. Haven't let a drop touch my tongue for days now." There was something else lingering on his tongue, but he wasn't giving it up.

"Why is that?"

"There was an incident." Draco looked about ready to jump out of his own skin, which was going paler than before. That surprised Seamus because there wasn't much brighter shades of white left.

Seamus motioned for him to go on.

"My son brought a friend over, and I had pretty much had one too many down the hatch already."

Seamus peered over his glasses. "Scorpius has made a new friend?" Besides Draco, Seamus also had a bit of worry for Scorpius as well. For a boy going to Hogwarts, he certainly wasn't making as many friends as Seamus had thought he would. None in fact. And it wasn't anywhere close to like a Luna effect. He simply pushed people away from him.

"Yes." Draco didn't tell Seamus who. "Anyway, I was a little unpleasant with my introduction and yelled at Scorpius as well as shattering my favorite glass on the floor."

"So that has shattered your desire to drink as well?" Seamus folded his hands together on top of the table.

"Seamus." Draco placed his hand on his forehead. "I'm a terrible father."

Seamus pulled Draco's hand away and held onto it. "No. You are not a terrible father. Scorpius loves you. And you've instilled your beliefs into him, giving him a moral code."

Draco shook his head. "He fears me. And he's trying to be like me, like I tired to be like my father. And I don't want him to be like us. I want him to be himself."

"Tell him that, Draco." Seamus persisted.

"I can't..." Draco looked away, seeming ashamed.

Seamus took a long drink of his water. He had to think about what he was going to say to Draco next. "Have you told him you love him?"

Draco shook his head no.

"Well, start with that." Seamus stood up because time was up. He needed to get onto his next appointment. "Call me if you need to talk more." Seamus offered a small smile that wasn't returned.


	8. Albus: Cloudy with a Chance of Quidditch

Albus Severus Potter

Cloudy with a Chance of Quidditch

Albus flipped through the charms spell book he'd got the day he'd went out with Scorpius. Even though he was attempting to find new spells, his mind was on the Malfoy shanty-home. A couple times the summer before, James and Albus had gotten into a wine collection that their father had accumulated from fans. He didn't really drink any of them, but sometimes their mother would. Albus had learned quickly that aged wine was much tastier. There was more of an aroma to it, as well as a richer flavor. Somehow, he felt like Draco verses Scorpius might have about the same effect to it.

Prior to reading through his new charms book, Albus had sat down in his grandpa, Arthur Weasley's chair and wrote the recipe for the sleep potion to Draco. The owl was still out delivering it. Besides the banging of pans coming from the kitchen, where grandma Molly, Aunt Hermione, Albus's mother, and Lilly were cooking, the house was pretty much calm and quiet. Perfect for studying. Yet, for once in his life, his mind wasn't up to it.

Albus closed his book and put it on the arm rest. He tapped his fingers on the book. The smell of baking bread wafted from the kitchen. Anxiety wasn't Albus's feelings.

All of Albus's cousins and James ran down the stairs and rushed passed him. James stopped in front of him. "Hey! Come play Quidditch with us."

Albus snarled up his nose and started to decline. But when he thought about it a bit, it wasn't like his owl was going to be back any time soon. If he even got a letter back from Draco, it would be some time before it got to him. With a huff, he got up and went out to play with them.

About an hour later, his team had won and they came in to set the table.

As the dinner floated out on the table, Albus sat down next to George. His uncle scooted away from him a bit. How could someone be so cruel to him about trying to follow his heart?

"Oh dear!" Luna suddenly said. Her hand was extended out to passing food.

"What?" James asked, curiosity painted on his face.

"There's no pudding." Luna looked about the table. "Also, someone at this table is having very strong emotion radiating off of him." Her eyes didn't land on Albus, but her smile was certainly directed toward him.

Albus rested his head on his hand. He blew out some air that pushed his bangs up. They fell back down into his face.

"Elbows off the table, dear," Molly scolded, then went back to her conversation with Hermione.

When it seemed no one was paying attention to Albus any longer, he hissed at George. "Did you tell her?"

George shook his head no.

They all began to eat and the chattered died down a bit. Becoming, instead, appreciation of how excellent the food was. An owl flew in and dropped a letter off in Albus's lap.

"What's that, Alby?" Ginny asked.

Albus made a show of looking to see who it was from. And then, he did something that was becoming a habit. He lied to his mom. "Colin Creevey."

The reaction was enough to get the heat off of him. Every time that name was mentioned everyone took a moment to look solemn, until they started to realize that he was talking about Denis's son instead of the dead boy. Albus shuttered at how horrible that sounded.

After scarfing down some food, Albus asked to be excused. Ginny nodded in reply. He went back to his grandpa's chair and sat down. The letter was shaking in his nervous hands as he opened it.

The writing on the page was beautiful. Draco's hand brushed long, curvy letters that were smooth and rich. Just looking at the letters was enough to make Albus smile like a total dork. He lifted the letter up to his nose and could smell the musk of the house in which it was delivered from. Putting it back down, he read it.

Albus,

Thank you for the potion formula. Your aunt is brilliant. Wish I had the chance to tell her that myself; however, you know why I cannot. There is something about being a person like you and your parents in comparison to a person like myself and my parents. That is, you are a very good person. Everything you do is completely selfless. You take no time to judge people. You jump in and try to help where you can. That is why I have decided that I need to become a better father to Scorpius. However, I don't know how to do this on my own. I hate very much to ask you, but could you help me?

DM

Albus felt honored to be told such great things by Draco. Footsteps warned him to put the letter away.

"So, was that from him?" George asked. He put his arm on the bookshelf and leaned against it.

"Him?" Albus asked.

"Don't play that game with me, Albus. You know I'm talking about Draco." His eyes rolled up in his head with annoyance.

Albus shook his head. "Are you still mad?"

George strode over with his long legs leading him. He took a deep breath before he started. "You are still young Albus." He put his hand on Albus's knee. "I don't want you to get caught up in something bad. Draco has never shown himself in a good light. You're still innocent. I don't want to see you get hurt in any way."

"Thanks, uncle." Albus sat up rigidly. "He's not the boy from the stories. There is a flicker of light in his eyes, like a candle. He's trying to do right. Someone just has to have faith in him."

George rubbed his chin. "You know." He bit his lip. "There is a boy that really likes you, Albus."

Albus didn't have to hear Scorpius's name to know who he was talking about. That made him lose some of the joy from Draco's letter. But he could reread it and get that feeling back later. He just nodded to let George know he had that option.


	9. George Weasley: Sense of Humor

George Weasley

Life Decides to Have a Sense of Humor

George Weasley knew he had stepped out of the world and into hell the moment that Scorpius Malfoy walked into his joke shop. He had already been nervous enough about having to see Albus at the family dinner the next night.

No one else was in the store at the current time. Scorpius looked around for people before he started looking at the product. Although it slightly made George feel bad, he found himself keeping an eye on the little rat to make sure he didn't steal anything. When the blonde-headed boy head up toward George, he busied himself with cleaning things up.

"Excuse me, sir?" Scorpius mumbled from behind George. The word sir made George wince. That was a title for professors at Hogwarts or prudish people that worked at the ministry (such as Percy). This was not a title for someone that owned a joke shop.

George took a deep breath to calm himself enough to be able to turn toward the Malfoy boy. He smoothed his lips and turned them into a fake upward smile that one does get when they work retail long enough. With a slow and deliberate turn, George replied, "Call me George. Oh dear me," he mock gasped. "How is it that I've never seen your face in my shop before? Who are you?"

Scorpius shifted his weight. With one finger, George could have knocked him over either way. How tempting that was for George. He contemplated it until Scorpius gave him an answer. "My n-name is Scorpius. My father feels that jokes are unruly, so I've never been permitted to enter this shop. But now that I'm alone, I'm in need of something."

George made a show of trying to think of who Scorpius's father might be. "And who is this droll man who thinks jokes are useless?"

"Oh." Scorpius was trying to keep a steady face. It was perfectly clear to see. "We are kind of new. So, you probably wouldn't know him." Scorpius was a pretty convincing liar. That made George feel a little uneasy.

"What is it you are looking for?" It was time for George to get this kid with greasy blonde hair to move on. He really must have snuck out early because Malfoys were well-known for always having the upmost hygiene. Probably their only redeeming quality.

"A... um... love potion." The young boy's voice squeaked.

George got a bemused look on his face. "You are cognizant that this is a joke shop, yes?"

Scorpius nodded pitifully. "I heard minor rumors that you had some."

Oh what a pity, this Scorpius Liar Malfoy. He was very much in a bind. Math was not George's friend, unless it was a money problem. However, the combination of Albus's confession about feelings for Draco, Scorpius's lying, and his sneaking over here for a love potion helped George to realize that Scorpius was in love with Albus. This was something he needed to handle gingerly. His heart dropped because this was something that Fred would have been better equipt for handling. He always knew exactly how to help people. It had been him that suggested giving the Marauder's Map to Harry.

George put his arm around young Scorpius and lead him to a place. Somehow, he didn't feel such hatred for the kid. He was confused and breaking Malfoy Law. How could he be so bad? He lead Scorpius over to a bubbling fountain.

"Listen, er, Scorpius. There isn't really a love potion that works. At least not with major consequences tied into it. This potion is a small lust potion. The effects only last for about an hour. If you ask the young lady out, you might find you don't need this potion after all."

"Well, sir, er, George." Scorpius's eyes were wide on the prize of the bubbling potion. "It's not so much a lass I'm after. More of a bloke." A crimson wave broke across his face.

George lead him over to a seat, and they sat down together. He was really calling on Fred's essence to get through this, even though he knew it was coming. "Tell me about it?"

"Well, he's a boy from a different house—"

"So, you have been here long enough to be sorted?" George couldn't help but jeer at him some.

"Er, yes. Anyway, he's the sweetest, nicest, most pure boy I have every met. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting somewhere with him. Other times I feel like I might as well be a muggle that he would never notice."

"Well, Scorpius. Look at the house that this boy is in." He was careful not to say Albus's or a house name. "That tells a lot about the person already. Get to know him better. Find out what he likes, help him to see what you like. If he likes blokes too, then he certainly must like you. You are cute enough." George playfully nudged a sad-looking Scorpius on the arm.

"Sometimes I don't know how to talk to him," Scorpius muttered. He started to roll his hands in his shirt.

"Well, my friend Seamus once told me that there was this muggle game called 'Truth or Dare' where you get someone to tell you something true or dare them to do something. See if he'll play with you, perhaps."

Scorpius popped his head up. "You know Mr. Finnigan?" His tortured light-blue eyes cleared up with a bit of...was it joy?

"Sure do. Great guy."

"Yeah. He helps my dad."

"I'll see if I can't get him to loosen your dad up enough to let you come in here more often." Surprisingly, he wanted Scorpius to come in again. He liked the kid. Scorpius was like taffy. Part of him clung onto trying to emulate Draco, while the rest of him was tugging away from Draco but connected through a long strand.

George got up from the bench and looked about the shelves. He grabbed an object and put it in Scorpius's hands. "Here. Free of charge. Use it well."

Scorpius looked at the object unsure. Then he smiled and thanked George and left.

George sat back down. If he played everything right that night, he might be able to get Albus in Scorpius's arms instead of Draco's.


	10. Neville Longbottom: Greenhouse Etiquette

Neville Longbottom

Greenhouse Etiquette

Neville was in his greenhouse, planting a few muggle plants that he thought were rather darling. He smiled at his work, but the letter that he'd already smudged with dirt was looming nearby. George had to be joking right? The last thing Neville wanted to do this summer was have a Malfoy in his greenhouse. Yet, George had insisted that Neville invite Albus and Scorpius to help him work in his greenhouse. Something about character building.

The greenhouse was getting larger and larger every year. So, he could use the boys' help. So, he figured he could pay them. Even though he felt that a Malfoy probably didn't need his money. The Malfoy aspect still made him nervous.

He looked out of the windows of the greenhouse to see three—not two—boys walking up toward the greenhouse. It sent Neville into panic mode. He quickly started pacing around the different plants, almost getting bitten by one of them. As his heart quickened, he dared to glance at the boys coming up the hill. The sun was bouncing off the blonde-haired boy's head. Scorpius. Neville even shuttered at the thought of the boy's name.

It was the last boy that nearly gave Neville a heart attack. A young, Mr. Colin Creevey. Even a Merlin-damned camera hung around his neck. "Oh dear. Oh dear." Neville sounded like that Muggle cartoon Pooh Bear.

He stopped pacing and walked steadily toward the glass double-doors. As his mind mentally noted each step he took, as not to fall, he paced himself with the three fifteen-year-olds walking toward the greenhouse. "What a mess, George!" Neville growled in a mutter.

The boys entered the greenhouse loudly talking to each other. It instantly broke Neville's concentration. He threw the dirt in his hand in the pot and rushed over to where the boys were standing and waiting instruction.

"That is not how you enter a greenhouse."

"Sorry Mr. Longbottom," they all said in unison, truly apologetic.

Neville quickly went over his rules of his greenhouses, hoping maybe one or more of them would decide they couldn't handle the work he was putting in front of them. But none of them let out a peep of wanting to leave. So, Neville gave them each assignments, pairing Scorpius and Albus together like he'd discussed with George. That left Colin to work with or near Neville. Whatever he finally would decide to have him do.

The other two boys trampled off to the other side of the greenhouse together. Neville felt a bit awkward alone with the young Creevey.

For a long time, the two of them worked quietly on taking care of the plants. Neville was nervous the whole time. His arm bushed up against Colin's a few times. Those times sent surges through him that he felt was inappropriate.

"Professor Longbottom?" Colin piped up.

"Oh, while you are working in my greenhouse, you can call me Neville." He wrung his dirty hands together.

Colin coughed. "I just wanted to say that this greenhouse is stunningly beautiful." When Neville looked over at him, Colin's eyes were wide with awe. So familiar to him. It made Neville blush a little. Could his heart beat any faster.

"Thank you." Neville plastered a smile on his face.

Neville went back to work, patting down the soil that he had freshly placed in a pot of roses, his biggest weakness from the muggle world. He was lost in wonder if any person would ever give him one when a light pressure on the top of his hand brought him back to the greenhouse. Colin's hand was on top of his.

"Neville?"

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"I don't really know how to say this."

"Then, you probably shouldn't." Whatever he was about to say was going to break Neville's heart.

"I can't help it. I—I love you."

The earnestness in Colin's eyes broke Neville down. He brushed Colin's hair back with his soiled hand. The scent of the boy was even the same as his uncle's had been. The boy took a clumsy step toward Neville, lightly kicking him in the shin. Neville bent forward slightly. Their lips touched softly. The electric touch pulled Neville back. It was beautiful but such a mess. This was unacceptable actions for an adult to be taking. Denis would kill him if he ever found out.

Neville quickly rushed to the other side of the greenhouse, where the boys were working diligently and chatting at the same time.

"I wonder if he actually had the balls to tell him," Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"I sure hope so." Albus sounded a bit dreamy. "Two people that love each other that much should be able to be together. Who cares about their age difference."

Scorpius's eyes narrowed as he studied Albus.

Neville moved behind some of his Devil's Snare to hide and peep in on the two boys and listen to their conversation.

"Albus," Scorpius sighed. His body slouched down. He removed his gloves. "Do you like my dad better than me?"

Albus gave him a curious glance. He took his gloves off as well, which Neville figured gave him enough time to think of how to answer that question. "You two are completely different people." Albus pulled Scorpius into him by his robes. Their lips quickly met, then pulled back apart. "I have to be honest with you."

Scorpius frowned deeply. Neville knew what Scorpius suspected, but would Albus really tell him the truth?

"Your breath is horrible. That's why I can't kiss you."

Scorpius turned red, then started shaking. His eyes leaked silently.

Neville quickly marched back to where he left Colin Creevey. The boy had some dirt smugged on his face from where Neville had pulled him into the kiss. Once again, he grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. When they pulled away from each other, Colin extended his hand to Neville. He had a gift in it.

"I love you, too," Neville breathed.

Colin extended his arm, handing Neville a red rose.


	11. Draco: Dirty Little Thing Called Joy

Draco Malfoy

Dirty Little Thing Called Joy

The night air was much cooler than the summer day had been. Draco felt foolish for standing in a meadow at night next to a graveyard just because some boy really wanted to talk to him about something.

A zip of a broom went by Draco's ear. When he turned around, Albus was standing there with a bright smile on his face that shown more brightly than the moonlight. Draco forced himself not to think about how beautiful Albus looked. His face cracked with a smile of his own.

Two arms rapidly wrapped around Draco's waist. "I missed you." Albus's voice sounded like a murmuring breeze.

Draco cleared his throat. He could let himself think about Albus as much as he had been lately. So, he attempted to get to the point. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

The young boy's demeanor slipped downward with Draco pushing to the point. It hurt Draco's heart to think that he upset the boy at all. However, none of this was acceptable. Yet, why was he pulling Albus back into a hug, clinching his arms tightly around Albus's shoulders?

"I've been thinking. How would you feel about Scorpius and I working for Professor Longbottom?"

Draco pushed the boy back away from him. His hands were on Albus's shoulders. As he examined the boy in front of him, his eyes darted back and forth. Was he serious? Draco's first impulse was to just say no. But it was Neville that drove one of the last nails into the end of the battle, and Draco's freedom.

Albus made a pouty face. The way that Albus knew how to get his way made Draco a bit wild. He couldn't help but find Albus stunningly beautiful as he pouted. It made his insides quiver with desire to be closer to the boy.

A light breeze picked up, causing Albus to show a small shiver. Draco seized the opportunity and moved close to Albus. He wrapped his arms around the cold boy. The shorter boy's reply was to push himself more into Draco's body.

"I'll make you a deal." Draco shook at the thought in his head. It was dangerous. Like being a small Slytherin boy again. "I'll let Scorpius work with," he paused, "_Longbottom_, if you let me snog you."

"Oh, that's hardly fair." Albus didn't show any emotion.

Draco pushed away from Albus. He'd let a crazy thought take him over. He was surely going to be in trouble. Still, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why?"

"Because I want to snog you too."

Draco put his hands uneasily down on Albus's shoulders. Electric bolts shot between their intensely-locked eyes. "I shouldn't." Draco shook his head as he spoke in a broken silence. Did the words even come out of his mouth?

"You should." Albus's light-hearted words encouraged him. "You should give yourself some happiness from time to time. Especially when you know you can share that happiness with someone else." Albus stepped closer to him, invading his space.

Draco wanted to push the boy away. If he took one more step closer, it would all be over. Draco felt a loss of control over his own body. His cock stiffly pressed against his briefs. Albus reeled him in with his eyes. Draco was taking steps into Albus. Their bodies were touching, lips closing in on each other. The honesty of both of their hardness was too much. Draco put his arms around the boy and rubbed the small of his back as they kissed. Both of their mouths opened when Draco parted his lips that were in between Albus's lips. The boy's cold tongue found its way on top of Draco's tongue. Together they snaked around each other.

Draco's knees felt weak, so he pulled Albus down to the ground with him, lying the boy on top of himself. They snogged like it was going out of style.

A sudden grinding against his crotch made Draco more aware of Albus's manhood. The grinding forced Draco to break away from Albus's mouth to get a breath of air. He connected his lips to Albus's neck next. That caused Albus to grind into him harder. Draco's hands moved to Albus's butt and squeezed. Albus let out a pretty little moan. It drove Draco wild. He peeled Albus's robes away from him, exposing his body to the night air, left only in red and gold Gryffindor briefs. Strangely those briefs turned Draco on more.

In reply, Albus tore Draco's robes from him. His eyes lingered on Draco's black briefs with a green lace crossing three times and tying at the top of the underwear. A devilish smile took Albus's lips.

"Draco Malfoy. You are one sexy man." He blushed at his own words.

Draco just pulled him down on top of him and kissed the boy's lips again. They got lost in a sea of tongues and hands. The cool breezes made Draco shiver, causing him not to notice Albus untying his briefs. His mind swarmed in symphonic tones as Albus sat up on his knees. It wasn't until his cock flopped against his bellybutton that he noticed that Albus was taking his underwear off of him. His pale body was completely exposed to the soft moonlight. Draco was embarrassed about his nakedness in front of a fifteen-year-old boy. He tried to grab at his underwear and pull them back up, but Albus swatted at his hand and buried his head down into his loins. His mouth took Draco's penis inside it.

"Albus. No." Draco pulled his body up with his arms and squirmed away.

Albus frowned. "I just wanna make you happy."

"You don't have to do that to—"

"Shhh." Albus was on top of him, putting a finger up to his lips. "I want to. Unless you'd rather make love to me."

Draco's gray eyes widened. His lips threatened to smile. Merlin, would he love to make love to the boy. But it wasn't time. His shoulders slumped at the words forming. "You can suck me, but I get to suck you after."

Albus nodded and was right back on Draco's cock. His head bobbed as his wet mouth slid up and down Draco's length. He opened his legs wide and took in the pleasure. This was the first blow job he had ever received. Even when he fucked around with Blaze back in school, he'd only fucked him.

That sweet mouth put his body in a paralysis. He could only feel the pleasure and moan like crazy. His tongue played little tricks around the tip of the cock head. Draco unexpectedly came. It tickled his head as Albus swallowed down all the cum.

Draco breathed hard, lying on the ground. What he had just felt was amazing. He still felt a little like he was in an orgasm. His softening cock was still leaving a trail of cum down it from his bellybutton to his pubes.

After a small break, Draco pushed Albus back into the grass. He opened the boy's legs and excitedly pulled down those red and gold briefs off of the boy. His penis was surprisingly small. Maybe four and a half to five inches. That didn't bother Draco. It was cute, sticking straight up.

Never having sucked a cock in Draco's life, he wasn't sure what to do. But then, he suspected Albus hadn't really known what he was doing either. He licked the underside of that cock. It was a sweet taste. Draco hungrily took the whole cock in his mouth and sucked on it like wild. Albus's legs rubbed lightly against Draco's sides. The short hairs tickled him, but he focused on Albus's cock. He had gone at it for some time and still he heard nothing coming from Albus. He was worried that he wasn't doing well. So, an idea came to him. Even though he never got head from Pansy, he had went down on her.

Draco let Albus's cock fall out of his mouth. He picked the boy's legs up a bit to expose his asshole. He was nervous about what he was about to do, but he quickly plunged his head between the boy's butt cheeks and started to lick at the hole. Instant moans escaped Albus. In response, Draco drove his tongue deeper. The hole had a strange cheery taste to it. His tongue moved up and down and circled the puckered hole. Albus's moans were becoming pleasure screams. Draco pushed it further in until Albus came on his belly. The boy cum just keep sopping out. Draco licked it all up. Joy seeped into him.


	12. Luna Weasley: Over Hot Drinks

Luna Weasley

Over Hot Drinks

Luna's metal bracelets clinked together as she picked up her hot tea and blew on it before she sipped it. The sweet of the sugar hit her tongue and brought a smile to her face. A paper lied next to her at the head of her very large dinning room table. It was a letter from Albus that he sent by owl about an hour earlier. It was informing her and George that he was coming for a visit. However, George had run off, so Luna waited for Albus to come over. All of her children were off with friends in Diagon Ally.

There was a light tap on the front door before it opened, scraping against the floor. Luna took another small sip of her tea. She, then, picked up her wand and transfigured the pot of tea into a mug of hot cocoa. It was in her firm belief that no matter the weather outside, a hot drink always brought out a good mood. They always brought out more vibrant smells, which elevated positive emotions. Something told her that the most positive of emotions would be necessary for this meeting with her nephew.

Albus peeped his head into the dinning room. "Is Uncle George here?"

Luna frowned sympathetically. "No. He had some urgent business at the shop. Something isn't quite right with a new product that we have been trying to put out for a month. But I shan't bore you with those bloody details."

"You sound a bit more like him every day, Aunt Luna." Albus had a sad little smile curled up on his face as he presented more of himself in the room.

"Please, do join me. I just created this mug of hot cocoa for you."

It was a bit of a rouse because Luna knew that Albus had a weakness for chocolates. A secret she kept between the two of them, without Albus being so much aware of the secret.

The young boy slowly crept toward the table, almost as if he was unwilling to allow himself to enjoy such a treat. Luna had always noticed that the boy had a peculiar habit of shying away from things of joy and tinkering in what Luna called "ghostly moods," which just meant things that were a bit down-trodden. She loved him greatly for this quality, but often felt the need to remind him that he was a boy still.

"That's a good boy. Now, tell me what the topic of our discussion will be today."

Albus stood very hesitant for some time before he plunged into sliding the chair across the floor and sitting down at the table in the chair next to Luna. "Love," he said very softly.

"Love is a big topic for a little boy," Luna said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not so little anymore." Albus pouted, giving Luna a moment to laugh. "Okay, maybe not _love_, but—you won't tell my parents will you?"

"Of course I wouldn't." Luna gave a reassuring smile.

"I think I'm ready to..." Albus paused and bobbed his head back and forth. "You know?"

"First of all, if you can't say it, then you probably shouldn't be doing it—"

"I'm ready to have sex."

Luna blew and sipped in a cycle for a few moments as she thought about what her nephew was telling her. Fifteen wasn't a bright age for a boy to be giving up one of his most precious gifts. But the light glint in his eye as he sucked up the foam on the top if his hot cocoa told her enough. She had suspected the feelings were there before, but it was very real now.

"Love?"

Luna could almost hear the boy's heart patter against his chest at the word. His body squirmed in the chair.

"Yes. I love him deeply."

"Love is the most important element before sex, Albus."

Albus folded his hands together. "I know." His eyes drooped down to the table.

Luna put her hand on top of his. "Make sure you are safe as well. Don't ever do anything you feel pressured to. Make sure you are being yourself. It's okay to do something if you believe it is the right thing to do in your heart. So long as you're not making horcruxes." Albus looked up in time to see the jokeful smile on Luna's face.

"Thank you, Aunt Luna."

Luna patted his hand. "I'll talk to George soon, dear."

Albus got up and walked out.

Luna sipped her cool tea. It was very sweet. The letter beside her melted away. She pulled the memory from her head, put it in a vile, and attached it to a small note that read, _To the love of Albus Severus Potter_.


	13. Scorpius Malfoy: Truth or Dare?

Scorpius Malfoy

Truth or Dare?

It was the stupidest idea Scorpius had ever heard. Why did he care about Professor Longbottom's feelings or even Herbology. Albus was a sweet person who cared about things. So, Scorpius decided he'd have to try to be something like that too. How unfortunate. Although, he did care about Albus. So, what exactly did that mean?

They flew over to Colin Creevey's house on their brooms. His parents were out for the night, so they had the house to themselves. It was actually a pretty nice place, but Scorpius would never tell anyone that. For some time, they pigged out on snacks and listened to music. Albus even got up and danced for them. Merlin, was it sexy for Scorpius to watch. Soon, though, they became bored.

"What do we do now?" Albus asked.

Scorpius burped really loud.

Albus scrunched up his nose.

"Well. My dad told me about this muggle game he used to play with some of his friends," Colin started.

"Muggle game?" It was Scorpius's turn to turn up his nose.

"It's called Truth or Dare—" Colin continued to explain the game to the other two. When he finished, they agreed to it. But they first set the penalty of not doing a dare. They decided that it would be that the person who doesn't do it first will have to get their ass fingered.

At the beginning, the truths were basic things, like who someone's favorite teacher was, what teacher they wish would get lost in the Forbidden Forest, or stuff about other classmates. The dares were simple mixing weird foods and eating them, saying cuss words, or silly little things.

"Truth or dare, Albus?" Colin asked.

"Dare." Albus shrugged.

A smirk curled up on Colin's face. "I dare you to run around the outside of the house in only your underwear."

Albus stood up and took his socks off. He walked to the door. The other two boys quickly followed him, almost stepping on his heals. Albus took his shirt and pants off. The air was cold in the house. He felt like he was too skinny. He opened the door, only in his blue boxer-briefs. He took off running around the house. Colin laughed as Scorpius licked his lips.

When Albus came back he said, "Truth or dare, Scorpius?"

"Dare." Scorpius raised and dropped his eyebrows quickly, as if challenging Albus to give him something really hard to do.

Albus put his pants and shirt back on. "I dare you to give Colin a lap dance."

Scorpius's smile faded. He didn't really like Colin, so why would he want to give him a lap dance. But he shrugged and accepted, pushing Colin down into a chair by his shoulders. Music came on to dance too. Scorpius wiggled his hips out of time with the music. He lowered himself on top of Colin and thrust into his belly a couple times. Albus laughed out of his nose, which kind of sounded like he was blowing out snot. Scorpius ignored him and turned around and wiggled his butt in Colin's face. When he sat down on his lap and bumped against him, he found that Colin was very much erect.

"That's good enough," Albus said. He looked bored. Or was he jealous? Scorpius could wish, right?

"Truth or dare, Colin?" Scorpius asked.

"Truth."

"If you could have sex with any professor, who would it be."

"Professor Longbottom," Colin said much to quickly.

"You can take a moment to think about it, if you need," Scorpius joked.

"Truth or dare, Albus."

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick Scorpius's armpit."

"Fine," Albus said through gritted teeth.

Scorpius took his shirt off. Both of the boys' eyes darted right down to Scorpius's slight abs. If Colin wasn't hard before, Scorpius knew he was now by the way he was molesting him with his eyes. Albus walked over and picked Scorpius's arm up. Scorpius was happy he washed them extra well that day. Blonde hairs stuck out of the pit. Albus stuck his tongue out and licked from the bottom of the pit to the top. Scorpius squirmed because it tickled.

As soon as Albus was done, he took a big gulp of his drink. "Truth or dare, Colin?"

"Truth."

"Wanker," Scorpius spat.

Albus gave Scorpius a warning look. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," again Colin answered too quickly.

"With who?"

"You only get one question." Colin protested. "Unless..."

"Yes?"

"If you kiss each one of Scorpius's abs."

Albus got down on his knees and kissed each one of Scorpius's abs. Those soft little lips felt like little angels kissing each one of his abs. It brought a rise to Scorpius's pants. When he finished, he turned to Colin.

"I am in love with Professor Longbottom."

"I dare you to tell him!" Scorpius said.

"It's not your turn," Colin protested again.

"I second that dare," Albus ganged up with Scorpius. Duh! This was the whole point of coming.

After the last few dares, Scorpius was hoping things would get a bit more spicey.

"Truth or dare, Scorpius?" Colin asked. He had a mischievous grin written all over his face.

"Dare," Scorpius said with a cocky swagger about him. He picked up a drink and sipped on it.

Colin nearly chocked on his laughter. He got up and sat down right next to Scorpius. "I dare you—" he poked Scorpius in the chest with a finger— "to give Albus a blow job."

Scorpius spit some of his drink out. "What?"

The small, blonde boy rolled on top of Scorpius, sitting on his knees that straddled Scorpius's legs. They were face to face. He made a pouty face. "Come on. If I have to tell Mr. Longbottom how I feel, then you certainly can do this. Or you can..." he wiggled his fingers in front of Scorpius's face.

Albus stood from his chair and pushed Colin off of Scorpius. "What if I'm not okay with that?" He waved his finger in Colin's face.

"Oh? But it's okay for me to confess to Mr. Longbottom that I love him?"

Scorpius hated hearing people fight. He had many years of listening to his parents do it. "If I do it, can we stop this game?"

Colin frowned.

"You can finger my ass too."

Colin nodded to that.

Scorpius's heart raced as he pushed Albus on the couch. The dark-headed boy flopped on his rump. Scorpius got on his knees in front of Albus.

"I don't—"

"Shut up and take it, Albus. It will give you the pleasure."

Albus crossed his arms over his chest. So, Scorpius undid his pants. As he yanked on them, Albus lifted his lower body off the couch. He lowered Albus's pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles. Lowering his head down to Albus's penis, he saw that it was not hard at all. That was strange to Scorpius because he was completely hard already. He picked up the limp penis and put it in his mouth. A he sucked it, it started to get hard. But it didn't get fully hard until Albus closed his eyes. Scorpius watched every little change in Albus's face as he sucked. Up until a pair of arms were around his waist, he had forgotten that Colin was even in the room. The sucking had been blissful up to that point, especially since the penis was pushing down his throat at the tip.

As his pants were being undone, Scorpius kept his attention focused on Albus's facial features. A light smile crept up on Albus's face as he started playing with Scorpius's longish hair. His boner got a bit harder, snagging his boxers as his pants were being taken down. He felt a little embarrassed about his lower half being naked to his knees, but choose to focus on the blow job he was giving Albus. Rolling his tongue on the bottom of Albus's penis gave Scorpius's ears a light solo of moans. So, he continued to do that.

A light pressure was at Scorpius's ass hole. One he knew well enough to know that Colin's middle finger was about to probe his ass. As it pushed its way into his ass, Scorpius found excitement at something being inside of him that he wasn't controlling himself. He hated admitting that he was a virgin. The finger pulled all the way back out and wiggled back in, moving around as it entered him to the knuckles. Scorpius's throat hummed against Albus's penis. Albus let out a light coo.

The finger pulled back out, two entered the next time. The scissored apart. Drool ran from Scorpius's mouth and trickled down Albus's balls. He bobbed his head up and down Albus's cock. The boy made a lot of interesting faces but didn't make much noise. Meanwhile, his anus was getting rapidly fucked by two fingers plunging in and out of him.

Scorpius pulled off of Albus's cock and licked his balls. As he was licking away, Colin pulled his fingers out and pushed in three to replace them. Scorpius let out a small yelp, but went right back to working on Albus's cock.

Suddenly, Albus pulled his legs up, resting his feet on the couch. His body moved forward a bit, making it a bit harder for Scorpius to get to his cock It had come out of his mouth in the process of Albus moving. Albus put a hand on top of Scorpius's head and pushed his lips toward Albus's ass hole. Little slaps of flesh against flesh was coming from behind Scorpius. Was Colin beating off now?

"Lick it," Albus murmured.

Scorpius felt unsure about licking someone's ass. But since it was Albus asking, it was hard for him to say no. Also, Colin was right behind him fucking his ass with his fingers. Scorpius leaned in and tentatively took a lick at Albus's pink asshole. It actually tasted a little good. He licked it a few more times then decided to press his tongue in it. There was a light numbing feeling at the tip of his tongue as he entered Albus. All the times he had dreamed of being inside of Albus and here he was getting to use his tongue as a fucking tool. Albus began to moan like wild, which made Scorpius moan into his ass as well. He looked up to see Albus twitching and yanking his cock like wild. Sperm spewed from his cock all the way up his chest and drizzled down to his belly button. The fingers inside of Scorpius pulled out suddenly after that. Colin was making clumsy steps. Then warm liquid fell down on Scorpius's back. Without touching himself, he too was cumming.

_Sorry to use the cliche Truth or Dare in this story. I didn't see any other way to make that work._


	14. George Weasley: Written in the Mirror

George Weasley

Written in the Mirror

Tiny chattery drifted from the open window of the bathroom from outside. The kids were throwing gnomes out of Luna's garden, a pass time they quite enjoyed. George traced wrinkles in his face as he looked in the mirror. Even his kids made him think of how ugly he was being toward Albus. He balled his hands up into fists and punched the mirror, giving his face many more cracks in it.

The door to the bathroom flew open. "Are you alright, dearest?" Luna was asking as George twisted around, ready to pounce on the intruder.

His eyes filled with deep regret as he looked at his young-looking, still-blonde, wife, who had no mark of judgment on her face. Instead, she was grabbing a towel and wrapping it around George's hand. Blood was spilling from it. George hadn't even noticed.

Luna rushed out of the bathroom and came right back, wand in hand. She mended George's hand first. Then she repaired the mirror. "Seven more years of bad luck," she mused, shaking her head back and forth.

"I've only had bad luck in my life," George huffed. His face softened as his wife shifted her weight uneasily. He was lucky to have her. She never yelled at him for pulling stunts like these. She accepted the shop. She was there in the nights went George would wake up calling out Fred's name. It took a couple months for their oldest son not to walk into the room. "Except for two things."

"What's that?" Luna pushed a stand of hair out of her face.

George reached over and took her hand in his. "You and the kids."

They moved in toward each other and hugged each other tightly. Luna always had a same base smell to her, which was tea and musty books, but she always had a bit of a different smell to her as well. It was a smell he had almost forgotten in his older age. The smell of a Quidditch pitch.

"We bagged fourteen of those boggers today, Fred!" Their youngest son yelled out.

George's shoulders slouched. Some days he wished he hadn't named his oldest after his brother. It hurt his heart too much. But he loved that seventeen-year-old redhead so much that he would never give him up for anything. He felt a small rage go through him, thinking about Draco deceiving his son like he had Albus.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Maybe I need some of that luck potion that Ron took in his sixth year for some luck."

Luna shook her head again. "No, George. You don't need Felix Felicis to give you anything more than you already have. That is no way to fix broken things."

Her voice soothed his anger. He knew Luna well enough to understand that she was talking about his relationship with Albus.

"Whenever I think of Draco, I want to punch his teeth in. And Harry doesn't even know—"

Luna put her hand up and lightly touched George's lips. Her fingers smelled and tasted of sugar. When it smelled that deeply of sugar, George knew that Luna was putting herself in a tea trance.

"I don't think it is as it seems to you, George. I've also seen that it will all turn out alright. But you should go to Albus and talk to him soon. Remember, our relationship was not too popular when we first started dating."

George sighed. "Fred was so much better at this kind of thing..."

"What would Fred do, George?"

George turned toward the fixed mirror. His thoughts fell on how easy it was to fix things with magic, yet there was so much magic couldn't fix. Couldn't undo. What _would _Fred do? "I need to go have a chat with my brother." He was aware that he could be talking about one of five places. But Luna knew which one he truly meant.

"Today is a good day," Luna exited the bathroom with that message.

George apperated from his bathroom to the graveyard. The winds were blowing wildly through the nearby meadow. Lost Patronuses danced in the midst. A broom was propped up against a tree. George would have studied it to see who it might belong to, but his attention was quickly brought to the grave of Colin Creevey. Strangely, the first thing he noticed was the lack of a rose on it. Something that was missing five days earlier as well. What should have caught his attention was a huge crack right over the top of where the body was buried and the headstone was a crumbled pile of rock.

"What does it mean?" A meek voice asked behind George. He didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Albus.

George waved him forward. The younger boy was at his side in a couple of steps. George didn't look at him, but he put his arm around him. "It means that Colin Creevey is no longer dead. He had merged with someone."

"Neville did it."

"Did what?"

Albus explained what happened to his uncle.

George's mind is swamped with that information. "Excuse me for a moment, will you?"

Albus nodded and walked over and climbed the tree. He was looking in the air. George tried to ignore that as he went over to Fred's grave. He kneeled down in front of it. Light green moss was starting to grow over it. George pulled out his wand and cleared it off.

"Oh, Fred. I'm having a time with your nephew. _Our_ nephew. I just want the best for him. But I'm having a hard time accepting him with Draco. Help me. You'd know exactly what to do."

A white light flashed over the headstone in George's eye. It was a wondering Patronus of a doe. George sat down cross-legged, thinking about why that seemed so familiar. They stared at each other for a very long time, until the story of Snape's Patronus hit George.

"You really think I'm that dim-witted that I wouldn't notice that Severus was in Albus's name, Fred?" It gave him the answer, though. You can't help who you love. "Thank you, brother." George kissed his fingertips and pressed them on Fred's name.

He stood up, finally ready to face the one thing that had been haunting him for about a month. He walked back to the tree. Albus was still looking to the air. George wondered what he was looking for. But Albus spotted him and hopped down.

"Hey." His smile ran a little crookedly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very kind to you about this whole thing."

"It's okay, Uncle George." Albus shuffled his feet in the grass.

George put his hand on Albus's shoulder. "No, it's not." He looked the boy right in the eye. "I don't know Draco Malfoy much anymore, but I don't trust him by nature. He wasn't a great kid at school. People didn't much like him. And I distrust anybody that is over twice your age having interest in you."

"Men used to be much older than Draco and marry girls that were younger than me. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. And that's exactly why I love Draco, Uncle." Albus pulled away from George's grasp.

"Love?"

"Yes. I love him." Albus nodded affirmatively.

"I may not fully support this, but I will be here for you if you ever need to talk."

The sounds of a broom sweeping in distracted the two guys from their talk. They both looked toward the tree. A dark figure was shaded. The blonde hair was recognizable, but it didn't seem like Draco at all. The boy was too young. Scorpius?

Scorpius!

George fled back to Fred's grave. He watched from a far as Scorpius climbed the tree. Albus came running toward George.

"Sorry, Uncle." Albus took a few light breaths. "But can you leave. I'm kinda teaching Scorpius how to kiss and don't really want to do it in front of you."

"Right." George apperated back to his bathroom. He looked into the mirror again, seeing a smile plaster to his face. Luna might be right. Everything might work out for the better.


	15. Seamus Finnigan: Break Down the Houses

Seamus Finnigan

Break Down the Houses

Seamus stopped in Flourish and Blotts just as it was opening on Thursday morning. A few isles down, Justin was shelving books to prepare for the start-of-term rush they were surely about to get. Seamus let him work for a bit and browsed through some other books. He picked up Neville Longbottom's newest book. He flipped through it. At least three new plants that Seamus didn't know about were on the first ten pages.

"Good job, mate." Seamus carefully placed it back down. He headed toward the counter, knowing it was getting close to time to go to the Malfoy home.

Hanging on the front of the counter was the newest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ with Dean Thomas's goofy grin on the front as he looked back and forth over a crowd. The title above the picture read 'Youngest Minister of Magic.' Seamus smiled at his friend's success.

"Isn't that something?" Justin startled Seamus because he didn't know that he had slid behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to collect a parcel of fifth year books. And this paper." Seamus put the _Daily Prophet_ on the counter.

"New or used?" Justin asked with a true smile.

Seamus contemplated for a moment. "New." Other people probably needed the used books more than Scorpius did. Draco wasn't paying for them anyway.

Justin went off and got the new books and came back. He rang everything up and gave the total. Seamus got his money together as Justin wrapped the books up neatly. They completely the transaction and Seamus apperated over to Draco's home.

He politely knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. So, Seamus finally walked into the house. He looked in the kitchen. No bottles of alcohol, but also no Draco. Nobody in the living room. So curious. Finally, Seamus found Draco in his bedroom, hunched over a lot of parchment, just writing away.

"'Ello, mate," Seamus said, trying not to startle Draco.

Draco kept writing until he was finished with the sentence he was working on. "Seamus!" Draco stood with a smile on his face and put his arms around Seamus's torso.

Seamus hugged Draco back, surprised by the affection he was giving him. Never in his life did he see Draco give anyone a hug.

"Where's Scorpius?"

Draco ushered Seamus to the kitchen, where he asked if Seamus wanted water, milk, or tea, since he no longer kept any kind of booze in the house.

"I'm proud of you, Draco. I think I'd fancy a cup of tea, please."

Draco poured water into a tea pot and put it over the flame. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "Scorpius has been helping Neville at the greenhouse along with Albus Potter and Colin Creevey."

"And how do you feel about him mingling with all those Gryffindors?" Seamus asked as he took a seat at the table.

Draco pulled a couple tea cups and saucers out of the cupboard and put two tea bags in the cups, leaving the string dangling over the edge.

"I only mingle with a Gryffindor," Draco reminded Seamus. "It's quite an interesting subject really. Maybe that school should think about cutting out the sorting all together."

"Isn't this a new Draco Malfoy." Seamus said with a spot of cheer in his voice.

The water whistled. Draco poured it into the two cups. He turned off the flame and took the two cups over to the table. He placed one in front of Seamus and sat with his. Steam rolled off of them. So, neither man touched them.

"I'm actually writing a book about how being a Slytherin stifles the ability to befriend many students at the school. Everyone hated us. And I don't blame you now."

"That is typical high school stuff everywhere though, Draco. Even the muggles have those problems." Seamus picked up his tea cup. "This cup is spectacular. The artwork is amazing." The designs of starts all over it appeared to be a live shot of the actual stars, like they were even moving. "Who made these?"

Draco smirked. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Luna Weasley."

"Of course. I knew I'd seen these before." A thought hit Seamus. "How did you get these?"

"Albus brought them to me as a gift the other day."

"Draco, I still don't think it is a good idea that you spend so much time with this boy."

"I can't stop him when he's coming to play with Scorpius. Besides, he has brought me so much joy. And he's helping Scorpius to flourish beyond what he has learned from Malfoy Tradition. They are both going to be very good men."

Seamus blew on his tea. "Have you talked with Scorpius yet?"

Draco looked down at the table. "I plan to very soon. Before school starts."

"Speaking of school, I placed his books for the year on the couch." Seamus took a sip of his tea. He realized he had forgotten to tell Draco that he wanted some sugar put in it, but when the flavor burst on his tongue, he suddenly didn't need any anymore. "Where did you get this tea?"

"It is Neville's newest creation. He gave it to Scorpius to test out, not realizing the Scorpius does not like tea at all. I don't remember what exactly is in it, but there is a muggle herb called Mint that he put in it. That's where that glorious flavor comes from."

Seamus was in complete shock.

Draco reached over and put his hand on Seamus's hands. "I need your help."

"With?"

"I want to write Neville Longbottom a letter, apologizing to him for being such a prat to him when we were younger."

"It's probably something you can do on your own."

"Just sit with me and read it when I'm done then."

Seamus sipped on his tea as he waited for Draco to get his parchment, feather, and ink. He was amazed with the sudden progress that Draco was making. If it weren't for the issue of Scorpius needing to know that Draco truly loved him, then Seamus would think his work was done with Draco. Then, perhaps, they could just be friends.

Draco came back with his supplies. He dipped the feather in the ink and started writing. The room was silent aside from the feather scratching on the paper and the sips of tea.

When Draco finished writing, he slid it over for Seamus to see.

_Neville,_

_This is probably something I should have done years ago. I'm so sorry for the way I used to treat you. Thank you so much for not taking out the damage I did to you out on my son. He is the most important thing in the world to me, and you have been one of the greatest influences over him. It would be great if we could talk over a cup of tea one day (your tea is amazing, by the way) but if you don't wish to, I would understand._

_Best wishes,_

Draco Malfoy

"Draco, this is lovely. Neville will surely have tea with you after reading this letter."

"I hope so. I've been reading his book. It's so beautiful." Draco sent the letter off with an owl."

"Lets talk about Scorpius now..."


	16. Neville Longbottom: Merging Colins

Neville Longbottom

Merging Colin

Neville arrived at the greenhouse very early in the morning. He lifted a table cloth up and pulled out a book that he had checked out from the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. A red ribbon in the book marked the page. He pulled on it to open the book. In the corner of the greenhouse there was a bubbling potion. Moving his finger over the words, Neville found his spot. It was a blessing that most of the ingredients were things he had in the greenhouse.

The petals that Neville needed for the second to last ingredient were four rows away. Neville quickly shuffled over to that row and carefully plucked the petals from the plant. Light steps were coming closer to him. Who was in his greenhouse so early in the morning. Neville had collected enough petals and rushed back over to his potion. However, the young Albus was already by the potion, instead of him. Neville hunched over. He was busted.

"What are you making, Professor?" Albus asked, giving it a curious sniff.

"Albus, don't be reckless!" Neville waved his hands wildly. He wasn't sure what effect sniffing the potion would do to him. "It's something very special that I'm brewing up."

Albus took a cautious step back. "What is it for?" His hips fell slightly as he loosened up.

Neville grinded his teeth as he debated on telling Albus. If the potion worked, he'd know soon enough anyway. What would be the harm in it? Apparently Albus had been a push toward this being accomplished. He sprinkled the petals on top of the potion. They melted right into it, like putting ice in a boiling pot of water.

"Well, if it works correctly, it should connect Colin Creevey with his uncle Colin. They would be the same." Neville wrung his hands in his robes. They were actually clean for once. Both his hands and his robes.

"Hum. I kinda feel like they already are the same. At least, from what mum says, they sounds like the same person."

"Merlin's beard, they practically are." Neville could have hugged Albus for telling him what he was already thinking.

The potion started bubbling up like wild. Neville hesitated as he picked up the boy's old camera that he hid from everyone many years ago and would take out just to remember the boy he loved. If this potion worked right, he wouldn't need the item any more. He would have the boy. So, he closed his eyes and dropped it in. When he opened his eyes back up, he saw that the potion had turned a bright blue color. It was ready. All he needed to do was have Colin pour it over his head. It had to be his choice to do it.

Neville turned to Albus. "Albus, thank you very much for all your help with Colin. He is just the most amazing person that I have ever come across. Twice." Neville sniffed to keep back his tears.

Albus threw his arms around Neville's middle and gave him a big hug. "You're welcome. You are the sweetest person I know. You really deserve happiness. Today is going to be good."

Giggling and shuffling feet made Neville pull away from Albus.

"What's going on here?" Colin said in mock anger. "I know I'm not gonna have to beat you up for messin' with my man, Albus." He started giggling right away.

Neville started turning bright red. He felt a little odd with Colin possessing him like that. But it also made his heart patter. Stupid heart.

Albus pulled Scorpius away to work on their tasks.

Neville dug his toe in the dirt. He was anxious about telling Colin about his plan. But at the same time, he didn't want to tell Colin about it at all.

"What's going on?" Colin's voice dripped in concern.

"Promise not to get weirded out." Neville felt his age come to him.

Colin shrugged and nodded.

"Well, I made this potion that will sort of make you whole..." Neville was afraid to explain it.

Colin suddenly got super hyper. "You've found a way to bring me back, Neville?"

"Colin?"

"It's always been me. Let's do it!"

Neville lifted up the cauldron and dumped it over Colin's head. The boy stood there glowing bright blue for a few moments, then he started get taller. His robes ripped at the seams. His face aged to about twenty-five. It was working. Their two ages melted together. Colin was becoming whole. He stopped glowing and smiled at Neville.

"Thank you for fixing me!" He threw his arms around Neville. They held each other tightly. Colin had a light scruff of a beard.

Neville leaned in and kissed his man.

"What the Devil's Snare happened here?" Scorpius piped up.

Neville pulled away from Colin. He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do. But for that moment, he was just focusing on the approving bow that Albus was giving to him.


	17. Scorpius Malfoy: Gift from Father

Scorpius Malfoy

Gift from Father

It was only a couple days before Scorpius could leave for Hogwarts. He was spending a lot more time alone than ever before. Colin and Professor Longbottom were spending almost all their time together. Colin was teaching him about taking pictures and Professor Longbottom was teaching Colin much much more about Herbology. Dennis Creevey had been surprisingly excited about Colin being his brother again instead of his son. Odd way for a dad to behave. But Scorpius knew about dad's behaving in weird ways.

As he came home from some time spent in the graveyard, Scorpius tried to sneak by his father, who was in the kitchen writing away. Something he had been doing a lot of lately.

"Scorpius, could you come sit down with me, please?" Draco asked kindly.

"I prefer not to," Scorpius replied and kept walking.

Draco apparated in front of Scorpius. "You are still my son, and I expect some respect out of you."

"Yeah. Because you did such a bang up job at respecting me." The old Malfoy tongue was lashing out of Scorpius.

"That will be enough of that, young man!"

Draco grabbed Scorpius's shoulders and dragged him to the couch and sat him down. Dust flew up. Scorpius sulked.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say. Decide if you hate me later. It's a Malfoy Tradition to hate your father. I hoped I would break that." Draco's voice was soft, but Scorpius was not really wanting any part of this. His heart still hurt from what his dad did to him.

Draco continued, "You are the best thing that has ever come into my life—"

"Even over Albus?"

The sting from that one was written all over Draco's face. "I love you more than anything else in this world."

It was the first time that Scorpius had ever heard that. His anger lightened up a bit.

"I'm also very proud of you. Even though you are also in Slytherin, it is important to try to be friendly with every house. I know many people in your house don't see it that way—I didn't even see it that way—but you never know who will be there for you in the end to help you and guide you. I've made many mistakes in my life, but losing a relationship with you would be the worst mistake I could ever make. I love you." Draco got choked up on his last words and a tear rolled from his eye down his face.

It broke Scorpius's heart to see his dad cry. It was the only time that he remembered seeing him do that. The boy leaned in and hugged his dad. "Don't cry. I love you too. But... I love Albus. So, you have to back off of him."

"I will. He'll be very good for you. And you for him."

Scorpius completely forgave his father and was wishing there were a few more days to get to know him better before he'd be off to school again. But he knew there would be a constant owl flying between them.


	18. Albus Potter: Last Night for Love

Albus Severus Potter

Last Night for Love

As soon as Albus walked in the door, Draco grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall. Albus tilted his head up with a bit of a smile brewing on his face. Their lips collided in a sea of desire. Waves of their tongues pushed in and out of each other's mouths, fighting for control. Draco was only under the illusion that he was in control, having Albus pinned. Albus knew what was going to happen that night. Draco, not so much. Albus loved that he had a surprise in his pocket and a hard-on in his pants.

Draco broke free from the kiss and tugged Albus's shirt over his head. "Nice hello, don't you think," his voice was low even though they were alone.

Albus fell backward on Draco's bed. He held himself on his forearms and elbows. His lower lip tucked into his mouth and he bit down on it seductively. One of his legs was bent with his foot resting on the bed. His other dangled over the edge.

Draco fell to his knees and crawled over to the boy on his bed. He tugged on the pants, pulling them and Albus's Slytherin briefs down.

"Wait? Why are you wearing Slytherin briefs?"

"I took them from Scorpius's room." Albus said seductively as he rubbed his nipple with a finger. It instantly got hard. His cock lied in a small patch of pubic hair.

"You're a naughty boy. Didn't your daddy ever give you spankings?" Draco flicked his eyebrows, then disappeared in Albus's crotch. His warm mouth quivered over the top of Albus's dick, stiffening it up completely. The blonde hairs tickled his belly. Draco was bobbing like crazy on it, fully sucking hard as he did. His tongue was brushing the bottom of his penis and pulling right back away. Albus's body tensed up.

"No." Albus breathed hard. "Never." He was pinching at his nipples and didn't even realize he was doing it.

With a pop sound, Draco stopped sucking Albus. "Maybe I should give you one."

Albus pulled the man up by his ears, lying his body on top of his. It made him feel safe, like nothing could get him. "No. I need you inside of me, showing me how much you love me."

"Albus, I—"

Albus cut Draco off by sliding his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him hard on the lips. They only broke apart when Albus tugged on the back of Draco's shirt. After it was off, their bodies pressed against each other. Albus's hands ran up and down Draco's back as his neck got ravaged by Draco's lips and tongue. Wrapping his legs around Draco, Albus moved his butt into position to rub against Draco's cock as he dry humped the boy.

"Draco," Albus moaned, "please by my first!"

The blonde's tongue licked over Albus's tiny nipples, making them nice and firm. Albus whimpered. After feeling that nice tongue in his hole, he was ready to beg for Draco's hard cock to push inside of him.

As if reading his mind, Draco kissed down Albus's chest, belly, cock, and balls. He lifted up the boy's legs and dove his tongue into his little pucker hole. Suddenly, his ass felt extremely wet inside of it. He opened his eyes to see Draco completely naked, standing between his legs. He lifted Albus's legs up and asked him if he was ready. Albus nodded. Boy, was he ready.

Albus noticed that Draco's cock looked very shiny before he closed his eyes to relax. There was a sudden pressure at Albus's hole, then the end of his anus opened up and spread as Draco pushed the tip in. It was a strange feeling, like the reverse of the normal use. It didn't hurt Albus, but his ass was instinctively trying to push Draco out of him. Deep moans escaped from Draco. Albus pushed his body up slightly to let Draco know he was ready to take a bit more. Draco started rocking back and forth, pushing a little in, pulling back to about half as much as he had in him, then pushing back a little further. It was such a slow process that it never hurt Albus, but his ass just kept trying to reject his cock. The movement inside of him was so pleasurable that he found himself holding onto balled up silk sheet with both hands.

When Draco's pubes then hips finally touched Albus's ass, he moaned, "Merlin dammit! I'm ready."

His heart almost stopped in pain when Draco pulled out of him. However, Draco just picked Albus up and rested his head on the pillow and opened his legs again. Albus's ass readily opened for Draco again. Draco slowly pushed back in without pulling back or stopping. When he was all the way in he let go of Albus's legs. The legs dropped the sides of Draco's body. Draco's body lowered down on top of Albus's. It was a pressure that Albus wasn't used to carrying, but it didn't hurt him.

"Do I weigh too much for this?" Draco asked, pure concern in his voice.

"No." Albus smiled. This was a dream come true.

Inside his ass, Draco's cock was moving back a little, then lightly pushing back in him. Albus's mouth fell open. "Ohhhhhhhhh."

Draco's fingers combed through the side of Albus's hair. His gray eyes were frozen solid on Albus. His lower body was moving like crazy, but the top of Draco's body was still. His fingers moved from Albus's hair and traced down his jaw line, followed a vane in his neck, then rested on his pectoral.

Albus reached his hands up and grabbed both sides of Draco's smooth face and pulled his body up. His lips met Draco's and parted a little. As Draco's tongue slid in his mouth, Albus's hands brushed through Draco's hair and pulled his head down as he lied back down. Their tongues searched each other's mouths for every last taste of each other they could get. Albus's hands traveled down Draco's soft back and found his butt. They latched on and pushed Draco up deeper inside of him. Albus had begun to wiggle around under Draco. His ass was exploding in ecstacy. His penis was pressed between their bodies and was getting worked because of it as well. With Draco inside of him, he had never felt closer to a person before.

With all the pleasures of Heaven and Hell raining down on Albus, he had no clue how long they went at it like that, with Draco's tongue exploring his mouth, ear, and neck, penis in his asshole, and Albus's hands rubbing up and down Draco's back and butt. But Albus wanted more.

"Roll over," Albus ordered Draco.

Draco obeyed without leaving the inside of Albus's ass.

Albus sat up on his knees and lifted his body up and down on Draco's cock. A little more was pushed up inside of him and was hitting a spot that made his eyes roll into the back of his head. Draco took a hold of one of Albus's hands, interlacing their fingers. With the other hand, he started to jerk Albus's penis. Between hitting the spot and getting cock attention, Albus was almost pushed over the edge. He moved faster up and down Draco's cock and was starting to clinch his ass together, hitting the spot every time he sharply came down.

Draco's hand tightened its grip on Albus's hand. A long strand of loud and nonsensical words were drawn from Draco. That only made Albus push faster and harder. He was so close to cumming when he suddenly felt his ass warm up. There was a squishier sound as he kept riding Draco. He let out a loud cry, and he was spewing cum all over Draco.

Just as Albus came on Draco's chest, he turned his head slightly to the side and saw Scorpius standing in the doorway. The sad expression on his face made him appear to be so much sexier than Albus had ever noticed before. How painful must it be to see your father having an intimate relationship with someone you deeply love. The boy turned away and sadly walked out of sight. How had Albus been so blind to the fact that Scorpius was very much his father's son. His heart beat with a newfound love. No matter how long it took him, he was certain that he was going to make this up to Scorpius.

Draco slid out of Albus and pulled him into his manly body and hugged him tightly. He kissed the boy on the forehead. "I have to let you go now. Scorpius needs you more than I do. Don't let him turn into me." There were tears filling up in Draco's eyes, but Albus knew that his mind was made up. So, Albus got out of bed and put his clothes back on. He took one final look at the naked man in the bed and left the room, leaving an "I love you" in the air.

Out in the hall, Albus had to collect himself, so he leaned up against the wall right next to the door frame.

"I only love my son slightly more." The words were a mutter from the room. Not meant for Albus to hear. Bringing Scorpius happiness would bring Draco happiness. And giving happiness was Albus's job.


	19. Minerva McGonagall: Six Months Later

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Six Months Later

Minerva maneuvered around the halls of Hogwarts like a stealthy cat, even though she was not in cat form. It was one of the most joyful and least stressful times to be a headmistress of the school. All she had to worry about were enforcing school rules. No dark wizards. Though, they had finally found a permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

There were still things that had to be done with these teens though. Especially when she turned the corner and caught herself against the wall, holding her heart in her hands. Two boys were partly cloaked in darkness, but were visible enough that Minerva could see them snogging like it was going out of style. One was a very dark-headed boy from Gryffindor; the other was a blonde boy that was the spitting image of his father from Slytherin. If anyone over twenty years ago would have told her the words that were about to come out of her mouth, she might have died of laughter. This, though, was very serious.

"Potter. Malfoy. Though I appreciate the intermingling between Gryffindor and Slytherin, there is to be no public displays of affection within the halls of Hogwarts."

"So, a classroom would be better?" Albus asked with a little smirk.

Oh dear. A Slytherin trait from a Gryffindor?

Scorpius slung his arm around Albus jubilantly. "Is this because we are two guys?"

A Slytherin acting rational like a Gryffindor. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

"No to both questions. You both are very bright students. Just remember that this is a school and some things are not appropriate for staff to walk up on."

She slowly swished away, keeping a tight smile on her face. The two boys looked truly happy with each other. The wizarding world was being repaired.


End file.
